


【完结】[盾冬]【ABO】全面瓦解

by NaN_nan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABO, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 57,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaN_nan/pseuds/NaN_nan
Summary: ABO架空未来。首相SteveX技术官Bucky。[警告]二次设定有，部分章节有性描写。





	1. 第一月

Bucky Barnes在一片暖黄色的人造晨曦中醒来。  
经历了两天难熬的发情期，他异常疲倦，身体完全陷在被子里。他挣扎起来走进浴室，寄希望于热水去唤醒与本能对抗良久而不堪重负的身体。  
“早，Scorpion！”。随着技术的日益成熟，IHCS（智能家居控制系统,Intelligent Home Control System）像空气一样普及在所有家庭。  
“先生,早上好!今天是太阳历2175年8月27日,星期一，早晨7点20分。”低沉的中年女性声音从房间的感应器中传出，“预计全天晴朗，气温17-22度，湿度70%。”  
“打开新闻和日程提醒。”Bucky边开始今天的规划，边擦着头发开始寻找抑制剂。  
“本日最优先级事件：首相Steve Rogers阁下将与今天访问Educ。您需要在9点准时到达Educ总部顶楼，做接待准备，并随Alexander Pierce先生进行迎接。首相的飞行仓将在9点30分降落在顶层停机坪。参观完生产线后，10点您将在7号大会议室讲解SIrov最近进展以及与政府城市基础系统的合作前景。” 为了这次接待，Educ上上下下紧绷着神经准备了良久。  
“着装要求和建议搭配已显示在衣柜门上。”  
“帮我取消今天和医生的预约，改为明天早晨。”  
“两位医生的预约已由于首相访问事件优先级别原因自动取消，最近可用时间为下周四上午10点。已预约.”  
洗漱完毕，餐桌前的投影开始播放24小时新闻。新闻里正报道首相内阁和议员们装模作样地繁忙工作情况。  
“我对本次与fig海外基地的谈判充满期待，相信λ劳工法案能尽快在议会通过，合理保证λ和其所有者的权利。”  
声音的主人是Steve Rogers。史上最年轻的首相。2年前他在选举中以绝对优势当选,并在几大势力的支持下成功组阁。单就外貌而言，Steve Rogers气质出众，身材魁梧，比起老派政客臃肿油腻的形象，让人耳目一新。他几乎集中显示了alpha天生的生物学优越性。一头金色短发，蓝色的眼睛迷倒了大量选民。极度危险和强大压迫性的信息素，与他的气质相契合，更显迷人。当选两年来，犯罪率有明显下降。以fig海外基地为代表的独立运动也成功终结。完美的外形和不错的政绩，让他的支持率长期维持在高位。  
“一帮道貌岸然的alpha政治骗子。”Bucky略带嘲讽地想着。  
随着社会结构分化和人工智能的普及，全球人口不断下降，自然出生率越来越低，导致严重的劳动力不足和经济衰退。贫富两极分化日趋严重，人口不断向大城市圈集中。出现了纸醉金迷的繁华都市，与污秽不堪的都市外圈并存的奇幻景象。局势的混乱使得权力日益向alpha集中，并一度失控。即使在15年前重新建立了议会制度，但实质控制权已经完全掌握在几个家族手中。  
七年前，议会通过了《促进人口增长与胎儿保护法》，也就是一般民众口中的生育法。法案中的个别条款被不少民权活动家认为是omega社会地位倒退的罪魁祸首。以抑制剂滥用，过度人为干预生育，以及长时间使用抑制剂可能会导致生育能力下降为主要理由，议会将抑制剂从普通药品改列为强管制一类药品。除非有两位医生同时签字的医学原因，原则上不得对omega提供抑制剂。即使omega在发情期内，也只能申领72小时的剂量，额外申请同样需要两位医生同事确认。由于程序的复杂，omega几乎很难及时获得足量抑制剂。  
人权运动者认为这是将他们重新推向生育陷阱，沦为生育工具的强奸法案，并一度爆发了大规模抗议活动。而随着制度化的长期强力推广，目前仅存反抗组织也只剩下“自由结”，人们已经在“制度化”的压迫下接受了现实。然而，在法律的阴影中催生了新的黑暗。抑制剂的黑市交易也日益普遍，价格水涨船高。此外，禁止非医学堕胎也写入法律，omega似乎又重新套上了生育牢笼。  
在生育法推广的同时，一个新的社会成员逐步被接受，代号λ。λ是现代科技和生物工业结合的产物，无论是外表和结构都与人类相似。但他们没有完全的脑部和生育系统，是做为劳动力被创造出来的生物产品。生产λ的公司叫Educ集团，与政府上层有千丝万缕的联系。Educ的λ生产线，由超级智能SIrov控制，效率和稳定性几乎可用完美来形容。而Bucky是SIrov系统的核心开发人员和负责人。  
目前，Educ的高层正在在努力游说政府，将λ和SIrov更为广阔的运用到公共服务领域。毕竟商人本性让他们无法忽视政府订单的长期性和高利润率。由身为首席技术官的Bucky来为政府代表团做讲解最为合适，这也是他今天最为重要的事情。  
Bucky在餐边柜里搜罗一凡之后，只找到预期中的两只抑制注射剂，并无其他惊喜发现。一周前他与医生预约开新的剂量，以便熬过后面的三天发情期，但政府访问打乱了这个计划。他把这两只救命稻草匆匆塞进西装马甲的口袋里，便准备出发。有了这两只抑制剂，顺利完成今天的工作应该没有问题。  
“行驶仓已准备好，最优路线规划已完成。”  
Bucky所居住的树形公寓“Cabala”最大的好处就是每户均有独立管状电梯。无论是屋主还是访客都有极强的私密性。能够在特殊时期尽可能的避开人群，这是他最看重的一点。虽然公寓价格不菲，但以他在Educ奋斗多年的积攒来说，并不是什么大问题。  
他以极快的速度下楼，迅速上车，尽可能减少气味散发。在到达公司总部停车场，走出行驶仓之前，Bucky熟练地注射了第一只。一只抑制剂基本可以保证一天的效果。除了公司高层和同事，今天的访客也自然会更多，意味着有更多遇到alpha的可能性。  
“应该没有问题。”Bucky这样反复安抚着自己。和过去的片剂不同，现在的抑制剂制作成钢笔粗细的注射管状，携带方便、使用简单。长期的注射导致Bucky的左手臂上总会有未愈合针孔，深色的斑点稍稍让人有些介意。虽然在工作环境中，他的着装总保持严谨的西装三件套，但在这种针孔仿佛在不断提醒自己身为omega的事实，让人生厌烦。为了遮挡这些斑点，多年前他在左臂内侧纹了一个纯黑色图案的纹身。那是一个骑着巨大鹦鹉，手持弓箭的男性神明形象——伽摩KAMA。在古老东方的宗教体系里，伽摩代表着性，对Bucky而言也算是一种嘲讽、提醒或者警示。  
今天的安检设备和人员配置显然是大幅升级。λ2型安保机体在整个总部来回穿梭，目测有平时的三倍。当Bucky走进顶层大厅时，大厅悬挂的复古时钟刚刚指向8点50分。  
“身份确认。首席技术官Bucky Barnes先生，请进。”柔和的阳光把玻璃顶的大厅映射的一片金黄，全玻璃质感的大厅异常通透耀眼。大厅正南方通向外部停机坪的通道也铺上了红色丝绒地毯。相关人员自然各个西装笔挺，严阵以待。  
“Bucky今天很帅气！可以做为公司形象代言了！”笑呵呵走过来的是CEO——Alexander Pierce。年近五十的他虽然对属下一副平易近人的形象，却是典型笑里藏刀的狠角色。Bucky是入司超过10年的资深员工，加之Alexander Pierce是自己直属上级，两人平时说起话来也比较随意。  
“Pierce先生，早。大概是因为按照您的要求提高了着装等级。看上去比平时精神多了！”Bucky内敛低调的性格很受同事喜欢，外形帅气的他确实也出现在过公司的宣传册里。今天他穿的是一套相对低调正统的深蓝色西装和白色衬衫，同色系的领带和一件浅灰色的马甲。  
“如果今天顺利，晚上我请大家一起喝一杯。各位辛苦了。”其他人都附和着笑起来。在Bucky再次阅读了一遍手持式工作平板上公共关系部负责人Nat推送的安排提醒后，系统提示音又响了起来:  
“FY3型飞行仓申请降落1号停机坪！飞行仓归属：中央政府首相办公室。乘客身份已扫描，与预设一致。”  
在Alexander的示意下，Bucky跟随着其他人走向南边通道，等待贵客到访。  
“同意降落，1号停机坪电子防护屏障已关闭。”  
虽然是个天气晴好的微风天气，高层建筑的楼风依旧强劲。Bucky下意识地抬手遮挡下眼睛。透过指间缝隙，一架纯白色的FY3型飞行仓刚刚停稳，推进器的声响还未完全停止。机身腰线位置蓝色的政府徽章格外显眼。  
几乎是在舱门打开的同时，Alexander Pierce快步走上前去，Bucky也进步跟随。  
第一时间走出的便是首相本人。Steve Rogers——议会制正常化后，史上最年轻的一位首相。他穿着黑色西服套装，身形饱满。他一边扣着第一粒西服扣子，一边脚步轻快地走下两级迎宾踏板，丝毫没有拖沓和驻足，显得轻松、自信。  
“Steve Rogers阁下，非常感谢您的到访！”  
“Alexander Pierce先生，真是令人期待！”  
“这位是今天主要随同人员，也是主要演讲者，Educ首席技术官Bucky Barnes。”  
“您好！Steve Rogers阁下！” Steve身高大约在190左右，虽然比Bucky大约只高半个头，但身形显然要魁梧不少。  
“Bucky Barnes先生，你好！”Steve微微笑着，礼貌地握了个手，“今天真是个好天气！”  
演讲在56楼的7号圆形会议厅举行。这也是董事会决定重大事项的场所。虽然有完备的远程通讯和全系投影等电子系统，整体装修风格却异常复古。黑白相间的大理石地面、古夷苏木的桌椅、深绿色的丝绒窗帘，仿佛让人置身了千年前的枢机主教会议。大厅中心是一个圆形讲演平台，听众席如行星般环绕。在宾主就位之后，演讲正式开始。  
“λ1型做为基础型号，主要被运用于机械重复劳动，他们没有思考能力，只是植入了特定的重复工作程序。λ2型增加了一定的逻辑判断和辨识能力，但也仅限于此。λ的运用帮助我们解决了人口下降导致劳动力不足的严重问题。λ3型如各位所知，是最接近于人类的型号。λ3型的核心是深层意识植入与优先准则。这为λ提供了逻辑能力,一个会思考的人造大脑。优先准则是保证λ为人所用，绝对服从的关键。我们在思维设计时……”环形屏幕配合Bucky的内容，展示着各种动画和图片资料。虽然准备良久，内容也烂熟于心，Bucky丝毫不敢懈怠。  
Steve坐在最中心的位置，看着眼前这个人。Bucky身材高挑，180cm的他并不瘦弱，而姣好的比例显得他四肢格外纤细。在顶灯的照射下，他的动作既富有张力又极有分寸，让人过目难忘。黑色短发与绿色眼睛，仿佛是一只优雅的猫。专业领域的学识和表达能力是如此出众，丝毫没有被外貌所掩盖。  
“Educ的λ无人生产线由SIrov全程控制。相信上午的参观一定给各位留下了深刻印象。无论是效率还是品控都具有极高的可靠性。SIrov的自我学习与神经网路运算模式，必然会大幅提高社会公共服务系统的效率与稳定性。”完成宣讲，Bucky长抒一口气。在长时间的紧绷状态下，肾上腺素会让人保持亢奋状态，而一旦放松下来，长期积压的劳累一瞬间全部爆发，不堪重负。在阵阵掌声中，他鞠躬示意，“谢谢各位！”  
坐在最中心位置的Steve对身边的Alexander频频点头。虽然他不便于直接发表对政府合作项目的看法，但Bucky冰霜外表下，在演讲时爆发出的表现力如同一把火焰。一种矛盾的结合体让人有强烈的求索欲。不仅是Steve，相信在场的所有人都无法忽视这种感受。  
“谢谢您的称赞和肯定。Bucky确实是我们最优秀的技术人员，SIrov可以说是他一手构建的。”  
Bucky开始感到头隐隐有些发晕，但自己的接待工作还未完全完成。按照计划他还需要陪同就餐。午餐特意安排在了总部员工食堂。相对朴实的工作餐更容易梳理亲民务实的好形象，安排记者随访做宣传也是常规操作。  
“首相阁下，请往这边走。”工作人员按计划指引着下一步安排。  
Steve突然停下了脚步，转身皱着眉头盯着Alexander身后的Bucky。Bucky一瞬间稍有慌张，但立刻调整好自己的状态，思考着自己是否有失礼之处。  
“Bucky Barnes，请问你右手边那个房间是做什么用的？”  
“首相先生，这是供本层员工使用的小型会议室。”从房间门口的蓝色指示灯看，目前并无人使用。还没等Bucky反应过来，Steve已经抓住了他的左手。看似轻握，实际力道相当大。这种让人无法反抗的天然体质优势也是让Bucky讨厌alpha的地方。  
凡有的，还要加倍给他叫他多余；没有的，连他所有的也要夺过来。  
——圣经《新约•马太福音》  
“我有几个问题想单独问一下Barnes先生。除了安保人员，请各位先行一步。” 系统在识别Bucky之后，门自动打开。Bucky完全没有反应时间，便被托进会议室。Steve回头瞟了一眼，确认指示灯变红，门确实关上之后。他顺手将Bucky推了出去。Bucky一个踉跄，伏在会议桌上。  
“这位omega先生，您在这个时候发情是想引起混乱，给我找些小麻烦吗？”对Steve来说，应付各种投怀送抱丝毫不会少见多怪。只是他略带轻蔑的语气与之前道貌岸然的形象形成强烈反差，让Bucky有些愤怒——alpha骨子里果然依旧是一帮自以为是，装模作样的混蛋。  
“很抱歉给您带来了误解。我注射过足量抑制剂。相信并不会对您和您的团队造成困扰。”碍于身份，Bucky不得不保持礼貌。他转身保持住自己直立的站姿，扶着桌子边缘直面着对方解释到。  
Bucky虽然表现的不卑不亢，但对于自己身份被察觉还是稍有惊讶。在Educ内部并没有强制登记员工ABO属性的规定，自己也会刻意规避这一话题。刚进入公司时，自己的外貌确实引来过不少麻烦。Bucky用远超他人，甚至超越alpha的拼命努力，才获得来之不易的认可。而现在，被人指问是否是omega，这个问题让他觉得既陌生又刺耳。自我厌恶的情绪是Bucky不愿去揭的伤疤。更为重要的是，自己明明注射过抑制剂啊！  
“我没有说谎的必要。”Bucky从马甲里摸出那只空的注射管，在Steve面前摇晃了几下，里面已经没有半点红色液体，“在这种场合，发生如您所说的状况对我本人没有任何好处！”  
Steve上下打量着他， “如果我刚刚不把你拖进来，很快所有人都会察觉到。” Bucky坚定的态度和符合逻辑的回答也让自己有些动摇，“你的信息素正越来越强，你没有自觉吗？”  
封闭的狭小空间让Bucky身体的变化更加明显，他开始意识到自己呼吸声正越来越重。Steve略带松柏气息的信息素像松针般刺激着自己每一根神经。Bucky也没法顾虑露出衬衫是否礼貌的问题。他脱下外套，快速撸起左臂袖子，掏出剩下的那只抑制剂。在Steve面前极其熟练地注射了进去。  
“我都有随身携带，这点请放心！拜alpha推动的生育法所赐，抑制剂不能像饮用水那样，打开龙头就流出来。”Bucky理智在逐渐消退，开始难以控制自己的情绪，语气也变得刻薄起来。  
Steve看着眼前这个人，从上到下都似乎和欲望绝缘的样子。不论是接待自己，还是刚刚结束的讲演，都充满着自傲、尊严和克制，难以想象眼前这个omega是如何在alpha密集的Educ精英集团生存下去，而且似乎生存得不错。能够走到这一步让人敬佩。Bucky的西装与其说是职业穿戴，不如说是为了尽量将每一寸肌肤遮蔽起来。每一个领口，每一个袖口都无懈可击。在刚刚注射抑制剂的瞬间，他纤细的胳膊从松散的衬衫口裸露出来，让自己内心有强烈的动摇。想把他压在身下，看看那严丝合缝的西装下到底是怎么一副身体，想看他被撕开羞耻后是否还能如此冷静。  
当Steve从自己的危险想法里回过神来，不禁对自己也有些慌张。  
采取了新的基液后，便携型抑制剂在注射1分钟内就应该开始起效。但这1分钟似乎有一个世纪那么长，让人备受煎熬。无论是Bucky还是Steve都在忍受信息素对理智的扰动。Bucky不住地抬起手表看时间。而他们两人都能清楚的意识到抑制剂没有正常起效！  
Bucky的意识开始有些恍惚，“抱歉，麻烦您先出去……我……”  
“这是第几天？”  
“第……三天……”Bucky扶着桌子，背部不受控制的弓起来。身体一阵子发热，让自己意识到了对方所说的事实。  
“你准备把自己一直关在这间屋子里？”  
“……”Bucky想不到太多办法，他只想着眼下暂时躲避现。  
“我来帮你吧！”Steve边走近，边轻轻地摘下了自己的手套，开始脱掉外套，“和我这种身份的alpha做一次也不会给你太大心理负担吧！”他一只手便将Bucky按在了会议桌上，“比起房间外面的哪些人，我显然是更好的选择。”  
深刻理解到力量差距，自己无法反抗眼前这位alpha的事实，Bucky下意识的用手护住后脖颈。  
“放心……“Steve在他耳边低语着，”我不会随意标记。”  
Bucky西装下的腰，比Steve想想的更为纤细。他忍不住来回摩挲。  
“赶紧给我完事！”混蛋！Bucky在心里咒骂着。


	2. 春天与樱桃树

Bucky用力搓洗着自己的身体，Steve强烈的味道似乎总也洗不掉。虽然他松杉味的信息素能形成暂时性标记，让其他alpha远离自己。但Steve让自己再次意识到生为omega的绝望。这让Bucky既想保留他的气味，又想彻底去除掉。Bucky费了好大功夫才把最深处的粘液冲洗出来，感觉糟糕透顶。他那不间断而有力的冲撞，险些要将自己花费多年深深埋葬的欲望搅动出来。一旦变成那样，自己迄今为止的一切努力和获得的所有成绩都将变得毫无意义。成为alpha的附属品，这让Bucky完全无法接受。

结束一天的工作，Steve匆匆回到私人府邸。相比于中心城区日益密集上升的玻璃丛林，富人区fleece绿树遮蔽，房屋低矮，夜色下露出星星点点的光亮，仿佛世外桃源般宁静。而保护这种宁静的除了优雅环境，更有异常严密的电子安保和屏障系统。  
“欢迎回家！Rogers先生！”  
Steve其实并不常常回这里，离开首相府需要严格的报备条件。但半山腰上的这栋房子却是完全属于自己的个人空间。避开善意的安保或恶意的监视，让人更加放松，对于他这种公众人物异常难得。  
“接通Tony Stark的私人通信。”他将西服外套随手丢在沙发上，走到酒柜前给自己倒了杯白兰地。λ3型机器人Ony立刻将外套整理并挂了起来。  
“尝试接通中，请稍等。”  
白天在Educ遇到的情况，他耿耿于怀。Steve接受过严格自控训练，也自信自控力高人一等。自己的身份和外貌总是会引来怀着各种目的接近的人，投怀送抱、蓄意勾引，各种花样也没少见过。如果自己毫不克制，不知道至今会惹出多少麻烦，会被人爆出多少黑料。而面对已经使用了抑制剂的Bucky，他发觉自己防线如纸片般突然变得不堪一击。  
能解决自己疑惑又可以信赖的人，只有老朋友Tony Stark了。  
Tony本人天性放荡，对于政治更是毫无兴趣。拥有包括生物医药在内多个学位的他，在接管集团旗下的SEMEN公司后，运用天生的商业头脑将公司打造为成为庞大的生物医药集团。而针对omega的抑制剂，更是SEMEN核心产品之一。和Steve相对克制的个人生活不同，他十分享受和omega间的猫鼠游戏，甚至一度主导开发过诱导剂——改变omega发情期的药剂。尽管这受到了自由结运动的强烈反对而最终禁止上市，但诱导剂依旧存在在黑市交易的传说之中。  
“这个时间给我打电话真是稀罕啊！”Tony还是一如既往的不驯语气，“Rogers阁下。”  
“我就直接说了。Tony，你有没有遇到过抑制剂失效的情况？”   
“确实不能100%有效。抑制剂的说明书里也有写，千万分之零点一的绝对少数概率，个别omega天生对抑制剂的主要蛋白酶无免疫反应，也就是无法抑制腺体产生信息素。”  
体质特异？  
不对。  
Bucky的注射相当熟练，看情况应该一直在使用。Steve晃了晃手中的宽口酒杯，对这个答案并不满意。  
“还有一种情况，不过……历史资料和案例就更少了。”  
“什么情况？”  
“Soarta.”  
“So……ar……ta?”Steve重复着这个发音略显陌生的单词。  
“从生物学角度，DNA配合度超乎寻常高的alpha和omega配对被称为Soarta。这种情况仅仅会产生在基因异常优秀的alpha和omega之间，概率极低。他们间的互相吸引并不仅仅因为信息素释放，而在于遗传物质在为自己指定结合对象，DNA链的一半在渴求对方的一半。基因在告诉大脑，对方和自己可以结合出最优秀的下一代。如果这个omega正好在发情期遇到了Soarta配对的alpha，抑制剂就会失效。” Tony有点心累，他觉得自己已经倾尽所能的用最通俗易懂的语言解释这个名词，但Steve还是满脸迷惑。  
“你的意思是这种情况是由基因决定的。”  
“那是种来自生物体基石般吸引，是更为深层次的本能，无法抵御。虽然很多人说外在环境会改变一个人，但基因已经为所有改变设置了上限。有人相信命运，也许基因就是一种命运。”  
“话说，你为什么突然关心起抑制剂来了？难道是发生了什么？”Tony敏锐察觉到异常，一向正直的朋友突然关心起Omega的问题，他可不会想放过任何戏弄他的机会。做个了手指搓钞票的动作。在他看来，Steve如果遇到些麻烦更多可能是计划好的讹诈，目标如果不是为了政治攻击，那就一定是钱的小问题而已。  
“你提到的Soarta，我有点好奇。”  
“在我们这种生育率和生育能力不断下降的时代，到底还存不存在Soarta？还有没有条件产生soarta？我个人保持怀疑态度。而且对那个Omega而言也不是什么好受的事情。”  
“为什么这么说？”脑海里浮现起会议室里发生的一切。他喝了口酒，企图分散注意力，让自己冷静下来。  
“尽管抑制剂对Soarta无用，但对一般的α还是有效的。只是，一旦Soarta相遇，配对者的信息素就会被Omega的身体牢牢记住。这会对抑制剂产生干扰，导致效果将越来越差，直至彻底失效。一个失去抑制剂保护的完美Omega，对任何alpha都是难以抵挡的诱惑。他会备受煎熬。而如果Soarta不能给予他完全保护，这个Omega的下场恐怕会很糟糕。”  
Steve无法确定Tony所言真假，Soarta又到底意味着什么。但在那间狭小的房间里，自己理性的丧失确实千真万确。自己只想做一件事情，就是要他。等回过神来，自己都有些害怕。这种无法控制的后怕是身为最优秀alpha之一的自己从未感受过的。这让他无法对Bucky坐视不管。  
“Tony，还得麻烦你帮我个忙。”

Bucky极需解决眼前抑制剂断货的大问题。  
原本以为两只抑制剂可以维持两天多的时间。但由于今天发生的特殊情况，似乎抑制剂的时效明显缩短，他只能求助于黑市的朋友Luca。  
“小樱桃”是抑制剂的黑市代号。之所以这么称呼，有人说是因为抑制剂的红色像刚刚成熟的樱桃；另一个传说则是源于几个世纪前诗人聂鲁达的一句诗：  
我想对你做，春天对樱桃树做的事情。  
虽然是富有情欲的美妙诗句，但用在抑制剂上却带着十足讽刺的味道。  
Luca和Bucky也算是老相识。几年前，在一次自由结运动集会上认识。Luca表面上经营着旧货商店，做些二手古董电器生意，实际上是自由结运动的活跃者之一。多重身份的他还是一名抑制剂黑市商。

“先生，有客人到访。来访者身份：注册λ3型，所有者：Steve Rogers。”  
Bucky心里一紧，虽然说对方能得到自己住址毫不意外，但他的λ来这里干嘛？Bucky不想与alpha有任何瓜葛，特别是Steve那种巨大压迫感的alpha。对方的身份更是无穷无尽的麻烦。  
“Scorpion，让他进来。”Bucky裹上了浴袍，走向玄关。  
“已允许进入。”  
“Bucky Barnes先生，您好！我叫Ony，根据Steve Rogers先生的要求为您送来一件东西。”  
眼前的λ是最高型号的3型，价格昂贵。3型是完全定制型，和1型、2型相比更为接近人类。复杂的深层意识植入和优先准则系统形成了双控制闭环。  
Bucky的团队负责λ3型的基础思维构建，外形设计由工业设计部负责，生产则完全由SIrov智能全程控制，在无人工厂生产。在Bucky的印象里，他所经手过的原型机屈指可数。眼前这台机体被设计成性别模糊的少年形象，蓬松的浅茶色短发给人异常柔软的感觉。倒是眼睛让Bucky稍稍有些介意——和Steve极度相似，蓝色中带着一点绿。Bucky扫了眼对方右眼下方的代码条，是以ETZ结尾，顿时感觉安心不少——做为Educ首席技术官，Bucky拥有以ETZ结尾λ的后台最高审查权限。  
“我的任务是确保您本人亲手收到这个包裹。Rogers先生请您留意里面的字条。抱歉打扰了。”说完，他便转身离开。简单明了地执行主人的任务，是λ最有价值的存在。  
那是非常普通的棕黄色纸盒，Bucky掂了一下，手感并不太重。划开外包装后，露出了红色轻质蜂窝箱体。那种猩红是抑制剂生厂商SEMEN的标志性颜色。打开一看，里面果然整齐排列着三排，大约三十只抑制剂。箱子的上盖内侧，插着一张白色金边卡纸。  
“保护好你自己，别被标记。”  
明明在那件会议室侵犯过自己，现在却送来大量抑制剂和这个奇怪留言的卡片。  
这算什么？那位首相大人到底想干什么？

Bucky裹着毯子，窩在沙发里看邮件，却不由自主的出神发呆。他抬手闻了闻自己手腕内侧的脉搏位置。Steve的味道既温暖又残酷，像下过雪的黑色松林，尖利剔透的冰锥上闪着寒光。  
“先生，有客人到访。来访者身份：Luca。”   
今晚的客人还真是多。  
“HI！Bucky。”Luca顺手将一个小盒子丢了过去。他顶着棕色卷发，一脸少年模样。穿着图案夸张的花哨T恤，和Bucky完全是两个世界的人。  
Luca之所以做抑制剂的黑市交易，按他自己的说法：一方面可以帮助Omega，另一方面也能为自由结活动筹集资金，“最近货不多，今天就剩这3只了。”  
“你的货源可不可靠？”Bucky单手空接过盒子，转身放在了边柜上。  
“当然可靠。抑制剂的生产商只有SEMEN一家 ，这都是内部渠道搞到手的。”  
“我今天早晨用了一只，快到中午的时候就开始失效了。”一只抑制剂本应该有一天的效果。  
“不会吧！是不是存储出了问题？”  
“和上个月从你这拿到的是同一批，之前没出现过这种状况。”  
“没听别人反馈过这个情况。我自己也有用。奇了怪了……”Luca疑惑地抓了抓头发，“你今天有没有吃了什么奇怪的东西，或者遇到什么异常的事情？说不定是影响了效果？”  
“如果说和平时不一样的话……我今天遇到了Steve Rogers……”Bucky不太情愿地吐出这个名字。  
“啊？你是说首相？那种alpha？！传说他的信息素超厉害的。”Luca一脸难以置信地表情，“这就说得通了！我猜大概是对方的信息素太强了，计量不够吧。”  
Bucky半强迫似的让自己接受了Luca的这种推测,脑袋里反复判断着这种解释的合理性。  
“所以，你跟他做了？”Luca一脸认真地突然问起来，他天真的样子仿佛在说你是不是和首相大人握了手，拍了照。  
“啊？”Bucky被这个突如其来的问题拽回现实，措手不及。  
“你说你抑制剂失效了，又说今天遇到了Steve Rogers。我这是合理推测！”Luca毫不掩饰地大笑起来，“长期禁欲之后，感觉怎么样？对方可是Steve Rogers哎！”  
“你一脸羡慕是什么意思？你做为自由结的活动家这样不合适吧！”Bucky拆开盒子，把抑制剂放进柜子里。用质问和平常动作掩饰自己的慌张。  
“自由结是要给omega自主选择权，又不是要omega守贞操！想什么时候做，想和谁成结，双方都应该有选择的自由和拒绝的权利，这才是我们的目标。”Luca稍稍停顿了一会，“不过我倒是觉得你接触到他，是个机会！”  
“什么机会？”  
“我参与黑市交易其实还有一个原因。抑制剂的生产商只有SEMEN。SEMEN能够长期将抑制剂流入黑市而一直不被发现，必然是有政府的默许和利益的纠葛。如果我能够顺藤摸瓜寻找到些证据，就可以证明生育法就是个虚伪的骗子之书。”Luca虽然带着些年轻人的满满稚气，却也不是个鲁莽的人。  
“而且传闻，Steve和SEMEN的所属家族关系不一般，你要是能搞到点料……”  
“你是要我去投怀送抱吗？”Bucky面无表情的自嘲着，“你还是快滚吧！”  
“所以……你确实跟他做了吧！”Luca带着笑容，看着Bucky语塞的样子，做了个挥手告别的样子便满意地离开了。

在接下来的一周里，Bucky加倍投入到工作中去，努力忘却身体和心理上的记忆。但Steve的痕迹依旧挥之不去。如果说一般的alpha信息素只是在标识归属，他的却饱含十足警告，攻击性明显。连团队最得力的助手Brock，在午餐时间都压低声音地说：“你身上的alpha信息素简直惊人。我根本不敢离你太近！你的伴侣也太可怕了！”   
“介于你这样取笑上级，今晚就安排你加班吧！”Bucky面无表情地将一勺紫色布丁送入嘴中。Brock举起刀叉，立刻做了个双手投降的认输手势。  
Bucky并没太多理会同事私下里的讨论，毕竟这种临时标记维持不了几天。过几天，发情期过去，他们也会忘记。如果让他们认为自己已经被一个极度强势的alpha标记过，自己也正好省去了很多解释的麻烦。工作和生活逐步回到正轨，这让Bucky觉得那次相遇不过是命运线上的一个噪声符，虽然刺耳但也短暂，更不会影响未来的篇章。  
只不过他的这个想法和Steve完全不一样罢了。

=========  
TBC未完待续  
=========  
与正文无关的个人絮叨：  
春天spring 裂开；樱桃Cherry 处女膜。


	3. SSS事件

第三章 SSS事件

做完对SIrov日终例行的反馈检测，Bucky伸了个懒腰。他把护目镜折叠进前胸口袋里，揉揉鼻梁稍作放松。由于自动化和人工智能系统的普及，实验室人员本来就不多，这个时间点就更加稀少。走出SIrov核心实验室，走廊两侧整齐排列着一间间独立的全透明测试间，现在全部都灭着灯。当Bucky刚刚离开地下4层的实验室2区时，手持工作平台突然抄送过来一条最优先级红色预警。

这是一份事件代码为assault0001SSS的恶性事件！

不断闪烁的红色背景和系统警报音足以说明严重性！

Bucky清楚记得在职期间遇到的SSS级别assault事件这还是第一次！他一边听系统汇报情况，一边向32楼的临时会议地点赶过去。

“目前情况怎么样？各业务组做最新汇报！”Alexander Pierce神色凝重。会议室核心高管全员到齐，紧张的气氛让人不自觉屏住呼吸。视频会议系统传来了售后服务部特别小组的影像。

“各位！本起SSS事件在一个小时前刚刚发生。涉嫌伤人的λ为一个月前刚刚交付的3型，女性外观。所有者是Senator Stern，55岁，男性，现众议院议员，政府特别顾问。受害人已被送往Queen Valley医院。这台λ受到其安保人员物理攻击，目前已失去行动能力

警察在其家仆报警后第一时间到达，但是受害人自己立刻做了撤案处理。警察曾试图带走这台λ3型。在Nat女士的帮助下，目前伤人的λ3型和其他λ已全数回收”

Nat是公共关系部的负责人，在政府部门有大量的人脉关系。

“OK，目前我们的反应还算准确。” Alexander Pierce稍稍松了口气，“Bucky你领头成立一个技术调查组，全面检查这台λ是否存在技术缺陷。同时我们需要尽快准备一个发布会，针对3型的高端客户做详细说明。我们不能让他们失去对Educ的信任。失去信任政府订单就要成泡影了。你们知道这个严重性！”视讯显示产品回收车行车轨迹两分钟后即将到达总部。 

“Nat，你继续查查为什么突然要撤案，看有没有对我们有用的东西。明天一早我们去医院看望Senator Stern，Bucky你也一起去。”

CEO继续布置着各项工作。

“各位都清楚了吗？”

“是的，先生！”

Bucky在脑袋里飞速思考着人员配置和资源需求，通过工作平台系统立刻通知人员。自己重新回到实验室。十分钟后，穿着全身白色防护服的三个特别小组人员，将裹尸袋般的蓝色回收箱放在2号实验室的3号检测房间，便转身离去。

Bucky拉下拉链的一瞬间，眼前的一切让他倒吸一口冷气。λ3型可以根据客户要求做到最大限度的接近人体，即使知道眼前的是一具生化机器，他也无法保持冷静。除了惨不忍睹，不知道该用什么词去形容。头发凌乱不堪，脸上有多处刀割痕迹。脖子的绳状勒痕微微泛紫。再往下看，刀痕遍布全身。乳头被撕裂。右手臂完全掰断。下体更是一片模糊。绿色的液态模拟神经介质液不断渗出，像血液般到处都是。仅仅是粗略看几眼就是如此惨状，他忍不住，干呕了几声。

“申请后台权限，申请人：Bucky Barnes。”神经介质液暴露在外开始氧化，挥发出的有机物刺鼻的味道。他一边带上口罩，一边检查权限。

“申请通过。”

不幸中的万幸，后台程序还能够正常进入，这让Bucky能够快速进入思维存储区域，像检查飞机的黑匣子般提取数据。但λ3型的思维数据量过于庞大，靠一般算法难以迅速提取，SIrov的超级运算系统帮得上大忙。他将SIrov的读取接头插入λ后脖颈处的暗槽。略有讽刺的是，那和omega腺体位置几乎一模一样.

“申请查阅深层意识植入背景数据。所有者：Senator Stern；申请人：Bucky Barnes.”

“权限已确认。

背景数据来源：Lisa Stern。

与所有者备案关系：父女。

供体于2173年1月13日意外坠楼身亡。

记忆碎片采集日为：2173年1月27日。”

看来这个台以所有者自己女儿生前记忆为基础的思维系统。

 

“开启SIrov桥接。”连接缆线的蓝色光环逐个亮起。

“SIrov，提取该λ运行停止前5个小时的记忆片段和系统运行记录。”

“Bucky Barnes，记忆区检测到一定损坏，提取和碎片重组时间预计需要6小时。”

SIrov可靠的运行表现，加上实验室高标准的安保系统，让Bucky在忙碌一晚后获得难得的6小时休息时间。

那台λ支离破碎的图像不断在自己脑中闪现，唤起了Bucky抗拒已久的痛苦记忆。那惨不忍睹的面容突然和自己的脸重合起来！他瞬间惊醒！前胸不受控制的大幅起伏汲取空气，前额渗出大量汗珠。双手从额头捋过头顶，缓慢地在颈部离开，试图用这种方式安抚自己。Bucky呆滞地做在工作台前，双手合十地捂着嘴，眼神涣散地看着眼前的闪烁的指示灯，冷静了几分钟才确认刚刚的一切只是一场噩梦。

他起身回到核心实验室，“SIrov，请说明情况！”

“记忆区提取和重组已完成。核心思维存储区受到损坏，记忆提取不完全。碎片重组结果显示系统关闭前机体受到严重虐待。该具λ下体有严重钝器伤，全身伤痕为匕首人为割伤。关节处为整齐横截面，记忆显示是被厨房刀具割下。”

“有关于施害者确定记忆吗？”Bucky不想再去回忆这台λ受虐细节。

“有模糊影像，以投送至您的工作平台。” 

“请做人像身份对比识别。” 

“抱歉！人像对比需要公共警用数据库，尚无权限。”

“与所有者Senator Stern对比。”

SIrov通过公开新闻等图像信息不断检索，从各个角度进行对比，瞬间给出答案。

“拟合度99%。”

“Bucky，自我保护系统有越级启动行为。”

“越级？”

λ3型的思维构架分为两个部分：第一部分，根据客户要求定制的“深度意识植入”——比如为满足客户对已逝去亲人的思念，将已死亡大脑的部分记忆提取，成为λ的构架基础，从而在行为和逻辑上展现出客户所期待的“似曾相识”感；第二部分——优先准则对指令进行分析排布，并与道德与法律准则对比运算，保证不发生冲突。只要优先准则在，在任何情况下，λ都不应发生攻击所有者的行为。而自我保护系统作为二级子系统，主要是为了避免λ自身受到外界伤害，比如盗窃行凶，躲避运输器等等。

“由于受到超出系统承受能力的伤害，诱发了过激的保护性反击行为。检测到了自我保护系统的突然启动。”

意识植入和优先准则高于一切。改变这种优先顺序有两种可能性——第一种，外部袭击损害了系统，故障导致异常；而另一种，在那一瞬间，这台λ萌发出了强烈的“自我”和“生存”意识。两种可能性简单来说就是被动损害和主动选择的区别。

自我意识吗？Bucky发觉到问题的复杂性。

 

“关闭SIrov桥接。分析数据转发至Alexander Pierce加密邮箱。所有数据存储于核心服务器，使用分拆加密模式3，机密等级1。立刻接通与Alexander Pierce的会谈视频。”

即使是人造的不完全生命体，也会有自我的意识吗？Bucky反复思考着这个问题。而反观身为omega的自己，连最基本的选择权利都没有。回忆着那台λ的惨状，Bucky似乎看到了身为omega的无奈和可怕未来。

“Alexander Pierce先生，我认为必须马上召回所有λ，检查有没有越级问题，重新审视优先法则的运行是否在可控范围内。如果针对这台λ的更进一步检查证实了刚刚我向您阐述的担忧，这可能意味着整个λ3型计划需要完全暂停。” 

一个有自我意识的未知机体，没有人能够承担这个后果。但相比技术层面，Alexander Pierce考虑角度更趋于商人本色。

“Bucky，我认可你的下一步工作安排。那台λ的研究也继续由你个人负责。但是，我必须和你强调！第一，事件公开调查报告的口径必须是外伤导致系统硬件损害，是人为损害造成的！跟机器萌发自我意思半毛钱关系没有！完全没有！”他在胸前用双手做了两次叉型。“λ完全可控，这一点不容置疑！第二，系统按你所言立刻做更新，这也是我们必须摆明的姿态。出了这个小意外的是3型，我们没有必要召回低级的1型和2型。我们正在争取政府订单，你明白λ3型主要在哪些人手里。我们不能让他们误以为λ有严重缺陷！在这个时点全面召回是不可能的！”

Bucky不甘地追问到，“如果再出现袭击事件，那时我们……”

“Bucky！λ和SIrov的思维系统都是你主导设计的！”Bucky的质问立刻被对方明显提高的音调打断，“我知道你有无数办法确保不出事。你所要做的只是听从安排，给那些机器敲点代码！下个指令！”Alexander Pierce的表情分明已经在表达失去耐心的恼怒，“你会跟我保证，在政府听证会结果出来前不会再发生任何意外！对吗？”

虽然是疑问的语句，却分明在强行得到不容置疑的肯定答案。Pierce是位优秀的商人，也仅此而已，除了股东他不会对任何人负责。

 

Bucky明白他想要的无非是将主人优先级重置为绝对第一，同时大幅下调自我保护参数，并对启动条件增加更多限制。这样就只需要开启后台远程charge连接，在λ夜间补充能源和自我维护的3小时内做一次远程补丁优化便足够了。虽然思路简单几行字就可以概括，但实际的工作量估计N个平方和都不止。Bucky虽有不甘，但至少那台λ还在自己掌控下，眼下也只能先答应了。

“是的，先生，我明白了！”

“整理下刚刚你发给我的资料，早上10点赶到医院和我汇合。现在目前整个事件都在朝对我们有利的方面发展。说明会也请你好好准备！我们的股东和客户并不是那么有耐心！”通讯系统随着一个白色闪光被立刻切断。Bucky吹了口气，无可奈何。

 

在高层垂直密集的中心城区，如此不惜资源的建造一座庄园般的平层医院，Queen Valley也难怪只有那些权钱阶级可以享用。智能医疗仓虽然已经开始推广，可以自动进行一部分手术医疗，但如果在身体和心理上都受到更深层的关照，疗养院般的人工医疗环境还是无二选择。Nat从医生关系打听到，Senator Stern受到的伤害大部分为皮层和软组织伤害，并无留院的必要。Senator坚持入院，也有躲避媒体的考虑。

当他们三人获准进入房间时，Senator一脸傲慢的摊靠在套间的深灰色沙发上。那个一脸横肉的中年微秃男人，像一只沙皮狗陷在狭小的窝里。虽然脸上有些许抓痕，手臂绑着绷带，但精神矍铄，完全没有大碍的样子。

Pierce一脸谦恭地致歉，“SenatorStern先生，您好！我是Educ的CEO Alexander Pierce。万分感谢您在身体不便的情况下接受我们的拜访。对昨晚的意外，非常非常抱歉”

Senator挥手示意身边随从走开，“Alexander，我们也算老相识了。但这次的事，你真让我很失望。” Alexander与Senator有过几次接触，不过都是些社交客套和金钱交易而已。

“和你们的宣传不一样！完完全全不一样！骗子！Lisa！Lisa！怎么会反抗我！Lisa最爱他的爸爸了！”Senator突然情绪激动地自言自语起来，那伴有癫狂状态的执拗语气和不断扭曲的手指头动作，让Bucky不寒而栗。

“Stern先生，这正是我第一时间来拜访您的原因。为了避免不必要的误解，我们有些资料希望您确认一下。请您给予我们一些帮助。” 

他转头用眼神示意了一下，Bucky才突然缓过神来。他立刻递上一个普通平板——里面储存着SIrov整理后的记忆影像资料。

对方极度不耐烦地接了过去，漫不经心地划拉着。他的表情发生了戏剧性的变化，这种变化完全出乎Bucky的意料！他以为Senator在看到自己虐待生化机体丑态的影像后至少会露出一丝慌张，嚣张傲慢的态度至少会有所收敛。但在对方分明夹杂着乐在其中的狂喜和十足的享受。

就因为他是alpha贵族，这个变态就可以成为议员？ Senator傲慢的丑态与λ的支离破碎，两种画面在Bucky脑海中交替出现。他在心里默默地咒骂着，“下地狱吧！”

Alexander不失时机地继续说到：“这次事件我们也常希望低调处理，保证不会有过多泄露。为了避免不必要的麻烦，我请求您继续保持对Educ的信任。”这段影像显然已经成为谈判的砝码，“我们历来重视用户的安全，更加注重用户的隐私。这是高于一切的目标！”

一旁严阵以待的Nat迅速做拿出准备已久的和解方案电子稿，“Senator Stern先生，非常抱歉发生这样的事情。我们会为您更换所有λ，并在一个月后提供给您一台全新的λ3型。”

Senator笑起来，虽然丝毫没有认输的姿态，但默默再那份和解方案上签了字。

“我要求和上一台外形一模一样。另外，这段影像我想留着做个纪念。”

“由于操作不当和指令表达不清晰，导致λ系统硬件意外受损，导致行为异常，从而发生了所谓伤人事件。该事件被媒体恶意夸大，本人只受到些许皮肤擦伤。家中侍从处于谨慎考虑第一时间做报警处理。本人羞愧于占用公共警用资源，因此第一时间撤案。目前本人已结束简单外伤治疗。我对λ的服务持正面态度，会继续使用，并对此生物技术充满信心和期待。我会一如既往的支持Educ在公共服务领域与政府更深层次的合作。”

Nat当面朗读了一遍声明通告。老奸巨猾的Senator笑着不断点头，“Alexander，你真是个聪明的家伙！”

从特护病房出来，Alexander Pierce和Nat转而去市政厅，继续为政府订单斡旋。Bucky则准备直接回实验室继续处理成堆的麻烦。

那台λ根本无法放任不管，后续自己该做点什么？

Alexander Pierce的要求怎么实现？

如何在不召回情况下升级系统？

说明会的如何安排？

巨大的工作量让他不禁皱紧眉头。太过于专注Brock刚刚传来的charge修改情况，Bucky左手肘不小心蹭到了一个行人身上。虽说力道不大，但一向行事小心的他还是为自己的慌乱感到一丝自责。

“非常抱歉。”他一抬眼发现是个身着黑色西装像一堵高墙般的男人，大概是保镖。毕竟这家医院出入的都是达官显贵，安排安保人员稀松平常。

然而越过那人的肩膀，Bucky看到了自己最不想再见到的脸——Steve Rogers。对方明明是一脸灿烂微笑着看着自己，Bucky却觉得那是种掠食动物发现猎物般的眼神，让他非常不自在。如此俊朗的面容，一般人可能都会忍不住多看两眼，而他只会将讨厌的记忆连接在一起，避之不及。唯一能自己庆幸和保持冷静的就是谢天谢地，该死的发情期已经过去了。

“Bucky Barnes先生!这么巧。你也是来探望亲友？"

“首相阁下，您好！因为一些公事。”Bucky想尽量简单快速的结束谈话。

“听说昨天晚上λ出了点小意外。”Steve一脸我什么都知道，但又异常轻松的表情。

“我正是为此事而来，已妥善解决。稍晚Educ会做详细说明。”

“λ如果出现什么问题，我也会非常重视。” Steve的眼神从来没离开过Bucky，他那副草食动物般想要快速逃离的样子，反而让他忍不住想多捉弄几下。

“我的λ技术官可以更改为你吗？” Educ会为每一台λ3型指定技术官，为高端客户提供一对一的售后技服务。“上次在Educ的经历让我对你的印象深刻!” 

“抱歉，首相阁下。售后并不是我的职责范围。”看着Steve微微上翘的嘴角，Bucky似乎明白了他口中的影响深刻是什么意思——他嘴里的深刻，恐怕不仅仅是那个大会议厅的演讲。

“我相信Educ一定会为您安排最优秀的技术人员。如果您有任何不满意，我会直接向Alexander Pierce汇报。” 

“上次的礼物还喜欢吗？纸条上的话，也希望你牢牢记住。” 

“非常感谢，劳您费心了！如果您没有别的事情，我先行告辞！” Bucky下意识的摸了下西服的第一个扣子，快步离去。

 

=========

TBC未完待续

=========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 即使是人造体，也会有自我的意识？Bucky反复思考着这个问题。而反观身为omega的自己，连最基本的选择权都没有。回忆着那台λ的惨状，他似乎看到了身为omega的无奈和可怕未来。


	4. 谎言、测谎与告白

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在深渊前拥抱住自己的人既可怕，又让人极度渴望。Bucky憎恨这种随波逐流与无能为力。  
> 作者nan太 主页：http://kuka6z.lofter.com/

系统权限更改的调整测试在SIrov模拟环境运算下基本完成。Brock出色的工作能力让Bucky轻松不少。说明会如果能顺利召开，再安排好夜间升级，这次SSS事件也算是告一段落。即使是被同事称为工作狂魔的Bucky，承受着这几个星期来的连续高强度工作也有些透支。他极度需要休息，何况发情期又快到了。只是在说明会开始的前一分钟，Bucky始料未及地收到了来自Alexander Pierce的一条工作通知，让他非常不爽。

“Bucky，我理解最近你的安排非常密集。不过还是有件事情请你配合一下。Steve Rogers阁下，向我要求指定你为他的λ3型售后技术官。对你显然是大材小用，不过你也明白，他的要求我没法拒绝。那台λ的全部可用权限都已对你开放。”

这真是毫无商量余地的一句通知，连权限授权都已经不由分说地硬塞了过来。Bucky回想起在医院里和Steve谈话，不自觉地摸了下马甲口袋里的抑制剂。

说明会一切顺利。与其说是解释伤人事件，不如说变成了Bucky用强烈的个人魅力向大众普及了一次双闭环控制系统基础理论知识。按照惯例，Alexander请大家一起在总部附近的小酒吧 God of Night喝一杯。由于和Educ总部区域只隔着一个街区，这个不起眼的小酒馆，几乎成了Educ员工的指定社交场所。酒吧中心的环形屏幕上，记者正站在Educ总部大楼前做着报道。

“这里是Eddie Brock为您报道！关于λ近期的一些伤人传闻，今日Educ召开了发布会进行了解释。首席技术官Bucky Barnes公布了初步调查结论。异常原因在于硬件受到外部撞击而导致系统短暂异常，并未造成严重后果。Educ同时公布了升级方案。”看到自己出现在新闻里，Bucky稍有些不习惯，更何况还在胡扯些并不可靠的结论。在自己看来，Alexander极其满意的说明稿更像是篇天花乱坠的荒诞剧脚本。

“我刚刚收到了Senator Stern议员先生的一封声明信……”新闻继续进行。

“Bucky真是太好看了！”Brock几杯啤酒下肚就开始语无伦次。

“没错！没错！” Nat也附和着点头。几杯空威士忌杯堆在她面前的桌面上，红发美女的酒量没人知道底在哪里。每日在各色人等间游的，她自然不会像Brock那样轻易说些不着边际的话，“这次研发部真是帮了大忙了！Bucky个人魅力估计让很多人注意力都跑偏了，我们也轻松不少。干脆你来我们公共关系部吧！”

她说得并不夸张，会后不只一个人向Bucky索要私人联系方式，被他直截了当地以“不可以，抱歉。”拒绝。Bucky认为并没有必要在那种场合做出伪善姿态，既没效率又会引来更多麻烦。说明会的关注点应该技术层面上，而不是他自己。话虽如此，注意力被带偏的，除了发布会现场的部分参会人员、媒体，更有做为电视观众之一的Steve Rogers。内在坚毅饱满，外在纤细克制。这种反差让Bucky形成了强烈的人格魅力。他毫无自知地在Steve心里点燃了一团无法浇灭的火焰，之后还不断的加油添柴。

Bucky并不太擅长社交活动，他随声附和了几句谢谢，抿着酒杯佯装关心新闻的样子。画面已经切换成内阁会议的轮播场景。在公共眼中，他们的首相大人永远精力旺盛，不会疲倦，每天排满了各种主题的会议，从经济到军事，从公共活动到外交政策。 

“首相先生还是单身哎，干脆把我娶了吧！”一头红色长发的Nat绝对称得上大美女。身为高管而工作忙碌，她常常用恨嫁自嘲。做为一名女性alpha，她的情况更加麻烦一些。

“他那种alpha不知道都睡过多少人了！”酒吧里不知道谁突然接了个话茬。

大家都哄笑起来，只有Bucky眼神始终没法从Steve的画面上移开。

如果说好看，这位首相大人才是真正符合男性定义的好看吧。隔着西服也能感受到肩背明显的宽厚度，傲人的身高让他在人群中天然就是焦点。面庞雕塑般分明，那深邃如海的眼睛，让人看过一次就再也无法忘怀。而在第二天一早，这位集alpha优势于一身的男人就将麻烦送上门来。

Bucky进入实验室，工作平台基础程序和安排计划自动打开。事件表出现了一行最优先的闪烁提示。

“新增λ3型客户回访要求：

要求报送时间：10月24日 22点42分

预约时间：10月27日，星期五，下午4点。

所有者：Steve Rogers。”

SSS伤人事件后，售后部门将λ3型的回访工作由半年一次调整为三个月一次。Bucky查阅了相关记录，确定这是并不是一次定期例行工作，而是客户临时需求。虽然抗拒自己成为Steve的售后技术官，但该来的还是来了。

Bucky盯着预约的时间，鼓起腮帮深深呼吸了口气。那个日子和自己的发情期极度重合。他双手揉了揉脸颊，又用力拍打了两下，强行给自己提起精神重新回到眼前的工作中去。

 

登记地址是位于Fleece区的私人住宅。通过层层安检，被确认反复预约信息和真实身份后，Bucky乘坐的行驶仓才获准通过该区域的电子屏障。与其他区域都已大面积使用λ2型安保型号相比，这里的安保人员居然全部是真正人类。特权介级虽然表现说对人工智能解决人口下降带来的劳动力不足问题的全面支持，然而对待自己的安全利益，骨子里还是极度谨慎。注射了一支抑制剂之后，Bucky整理了下领带走出行驶仓。

开门迎接他的是Ony。毕竟曾经见过，双方都不觉陌生。

“Bucky Barnes先生，您好！感谢您按时来访。”

“你好！Ony。”

“Steve Rogers先生在中央政府大楼召开临时会议，现在并不在家。”听到这个消息， Bucky如释重负。他暗自计划着抓紧时间完成工作，最好别和他有任何会面。

“那我们就直接开始吧。”

Bucky先打开后台权限，检测了一遍系统运行数据。在确定一切正常后，开始逻辑对话测试。Ony需要在限定时间内填写的一份电子测试表。实际上表格只是障眼法。与技术官见面后的第一句话就意味着测试已经开始。技术官会不断的沟通中埋伏一些核心词，通过改变提问方式，重复确定λ对核心词的真实反映。所有谈话记录会由SIrov做后续分析处理。以此确定系统运行是否流畅，思维逻辑是否正常，所有者的需求和安全能否满足。

“Ony你觉得你的所有者Steve Rogers先生是个什么样的人？”

“先生是负有魅力的人。”回答迅速而直接。

“是否可以使用更加具体的词语来描绘？”

“高贵。”Steve社会地位毋庸置疑，这很合理，但不足以表达λ与其所有人的关系描述。

“非常帅！”Ony咯咯地笑起来。这一点Bucky也没有任何反对意见。

“还有？”

“先生是个很复杂的人。强势、果敢、智慧诸如此类典型的正面领袖标签都可以给他贴上，但同时他的内在又是非常细腻，有一颗非常非常温柔的心。”

“温柔？为什么你会用这个词？”Bucky所感受到对方信息素的绝对压迫感让Ony嘴里的温柔一词听起来异常突兀和陌生。

“先生从未责备过我。我的一些不完美表现，他反而会帮我找理由安慰我！有时候先生还会主动和我聊天，说一说他一位朋友的事情。这会让我感觉他会把我当做一个家庭成员看待。” 

“你很喜欢所有者？”

“能为Steve Rogers先生服务,我感到非常荣幸。”Ony的言语和神情中强烈的崇拜情感显而易见，“我也非常喜欢Bucky Barnes先生。”

和自己只是第二次见面，Ony突然冒出这种结论不免让Bucky觉得有些草率。

“为什么？”

“因为先生非常在乎你。先生喜欢的人，我都会喜欢。”单纯的笑脸一时间让Bucky不知所措，“而且，表格我已经填好了。”

他双手递回电子板。而此时，IHCS提示音突然响起来。

“欢迎回家，Steve Rogers先生！”

Ony立刻站起身来，略有不安地迎上去，“先生，我没有收到您的回府通知。请原谅我没有做准备。”

“下午Bucky会来，本以为周五能早些过来。”门厅处的Steve穿着一套的黑色西装，和平时电视上的形象无任何差别，语气缓慢而平和，“Fig海外基地那边又出了点问题，临时会议比预期时间长。没有通知你，不必在意。”他抚摸了一下Ony的头发，仿佛在和一个人类孩子说话。这一瞬间，Bucky突然理解了一点点Ony口中的温柔是什么意思。

“你好啊，Bucky！”

Ony转身倒着茶。Steve正式和Bucky打了个招呼。他毫无防备感的自然笑容，和标准政客形象形成颠覆性的反差，让Bucky一时错愕，“还好，在你离开之前赶回来了。”

处于礼貌，Bucky在他进门的第一时间已经从沙发上站起来。他极力掩饰自己的紧张，像要随时逃走般地，“您好！首相阁下。Ony的情况很好，检查已经全部完成。”

“我只是想把这个给你。”对方边从外套内侧的口袋里拿出一张卡片，一边走到Bucky面前，“你可以用这个自助提取抑制剂。但最好别搞丢了。即使是我，弄到这个也费了些功夫。”

那是一张长条形猩红色的半透明医疗服务识别牌。

持有人可以在SEMEN旗下任何一家core医疗中心接受医疗服务。所谓的关系其实就是Tony。Steve拜托他以自己名义给Bucky制作了这张核心客户联名卡。为了绕过生育法案的限制条件，在每次提前抑制剂时，系统中会自动在填补进SEMEN的医学证明。虽然对于Tony而言，为特权阶级提供各种额外服务算是家常便饭。但出于朋友关系，他还是恶趣味盘问了许久。Steve为一个Omega着迷？这种事情他有百分之五百的八卦热情和嘲讽能力。

“让Ony给你送过去总有不方便的地方。” Steve轻轻掀开Bucky的西装外套，把卡直接塞进了贴身口袋，为确保装好又用手掌拍了两下。

Steve完全自说自话的样子，摆明了不容拒绝。但这不符合逻辑的施善举动反而增加了疑惑与警惕。Bucky下意识地后退了一步，对这种距离的接触，身体在条件反射般的抗拒。

“为什么？”

“如果你要是非想要个理由？”Steve摩挲着下巴，“算是对那天会议室的补偿吧。”明明预期到Bucky听到这种话会生气，他依旧毫无悔意和迟疑地说出来。一想到面若冰霜的他因为只因自己的只言片语就情绪波动，露出别人从未见过的表情，莫名的小小坏心眼起来。

羞耻感让Bucky有些愤怒，但理智不断提醒自己对方的身份。他只好克制着不发作，努力避免情况变得更加失控。

“Ony的下一次监测是三个月后，我会和您另行约定时间。如果没有其他事情，我先行告退！非常感谢！” 

Bucky不等对方反应，越过Steve笔直向门厅走去。两人交汇的一瞬间，手腕却精准地被对方一把抓回。限制对方行动，对Steve而言轻而易举。对自身充分认识和Educ的那次经验让Bucky心知肚明——单纯考虑力量层面，自己没有反抗能力。 

“请松手！”Bucky希望语言上的社交礼仪能够让自己争取一些行动空间，但声调已不自觉高起来，他极力压制着神色的慌乱，期望自己看上去别太狼狈。

“你在发情期吧？”Steve这句不带丝毫情感的疑问像个陈述，在Bucky心头惊起巨大波澜，“离上次Educ的访问，今天刚刚好是第三个月。”

“你想干什么！？”临时回访是个对方精心安排的陷阱！Bucky对alpha的厌恶感徒然飙升。他更加用力，企图挣脱Steve的手。

Steve用双手遏住他的肩膀，“我只是想确认一个事情！Bucky，我保证不会……”

“保证？！”Bucky略带嘲讽地冷笑笑起来，“您对自己是不是太过自信了？”是谁在那件狭小的会议室无节制的侵犯自己？现在却信誓旦旦地说什么保证！

“Bucky看着我，仔细听我说……”

蓝色的眼睛像极地的海水，让Bucky害怕自己会立刻溺亡在那里。“请停止您的玩笑！您英俊迷人的面庞在新闻里欣赏下就足够了！我也不想……” 

“Bucky，我总能比你自己更早察觉到信息素。我们的独处时间已经足够久了。我能忍受时间有限！” Steve尚未被Bucky逐渐走向失控的情绪所影响，他游刃有余地行事，拨开Bucky的马甲摸索了一番，将深藏口袋中的抑制剂拈了出来。

“果然都有随身携带。不过今天这只就用不上了。”Steve顺手就将那只丢了出去，并从自己口袋中拿出另一只，“现在！当着我的面，立刻把这只注射进去！”他必须确定那红色液体货真价实，而不是Tony嘴里的一场欺诈。

不得已情况下发生肉体关系的alpha，先是送自己抑制剂，又故意在发情期安排会面，现在却又让自己注射抑制剂？他到底想要干什么？对方显然精心策划了一张捕捉网，自己像个飞蛾被完全牵制，绝望地坠入网底。如果自己是λ的话，估计已经出现了逻辑系统宕机。Bucky的思绪被Steve弄得一团混乱。他无法冷静地去判断自己下一步到底要做些什么，又会被对方做些什么？在对方信息素的蛊惑下，身体发软，仿佛发条玩偶失去了动力。

Bucky的信息素辛辣又甜蜜，Steve知道这种状况再持续下去，自己很快就会突破边界。他直接扯下Bucky的外套，拉开袖子。那黑色的纹身在Bucky白皙的肤色下显得异常刺眼。

面对毫无反应的Bucky，他强制给对方注射了进去。

似曾相识的场景再度出现！如同在那个会议室般，一分钟的煎熬并未换来理应出现的结果。Steve得到了自己想知道的答案。而Bucky则对又一次的似曾相识的情况感到恶心。

“上次，我是……我是……迫不得已。今天，我看完全没有那种……必要……”

Bucky试图挣脱这个动机不明的圈套，但身体不断增加的热度和快速心跳让自己喘不过气。Steve迷药般的气味再度袭来，身体不断投还送抱般给予反馈。腿根已经明显感觉到湿滑的痕迹，让本已思绪混乱的自己更加难以自持。腿部一阵子发软，仿佛跌入绝望的深渊，地板在不断下陷。而在深渊前立刻拉住自己的人既可怕，又让人极度渴望。他憎恨这种随波逐流与无能为力。

“你问我为什么这么做？”近在耳边的低语让Bucky头皮发麻，

“因为我们注定只能属于彼此。” 

他扶着备受煎熬的Bucky，用最后的理智招呼Ony，“立刻用我的飞行仓送Barnes先生回家，保证他安全进屋！”

 

Ony关门离开的一瞬间，Bucky跌坐在玄关深蓝色的长绒地毯上。全身绷紧的肌肉，瞬间瘫软。如Steve所承诺的，这次确实什么也没有发生，但又似乎发生了太多。巨量的信息泄洪般冲击着大脑，自己完全跟不上对方的节奏。他好像记得Steve说过些难以置信的词句，但是回想起来确像隔着轻纱，既模糊又空洞。Steve像炙热的岩浆不断搅动着自己的理智。他迫不及待地将自己最深处的炙热翻涌到Bucky现实的冰冷之中。

发情期的影响还在继续，他只能一边咬着左手指安抚躁动的舌尖，一边聊以自慰。

 

=========

TBC未完待续

=========

soarta是罗马尼亚语命运的意思，表白下包子。

SIrov是斯洛文尼亚语奶酪的意思。


	5. 失控

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alpha对发情期的Omega没有自制力，Brock也好，Steve也罢，在信息素的蛊惑下毫无理智可言，不可信任。  
> [警告]本章有叉冬情节

对大多数人而言，这是平常到不能再平常的一天，但对Educ意义重大。这天将在市政厅举行是否允许SIrov接入政府系统的听证会。在专业游说机构和自身雄厚关系网的运作下，Educ早已搞定会议成员。听证会不过是给民众一个满意的表演，Alexander Pierce对此十拿九稳。  
不出意外，政府首先许可了模拟机测试。测试完成后，SIrov将正式接入能源局服务器，为整个首都圈的能源运行提供更高效的分配方案。Alexander Pierce把获颁许可证的视频，通过工作平台发送给每一个员工，脸上洋溢着难以抑制的狂喜和自负。  
“这对Educ具有跨时代的意义！今天开始，Educ将登上发展道路上的崭新阶段！”  
Alexander的演讲意气风发，而对于Bucky个人而言，意味着瞬间成倍增加的工作量。最近λ状况不断，首相大人更让他心烦意乱。为了能保证模拟测试能在最短时间内通过，自己的团队几乎每天都在加班。  
尽管这段日子，Steve对Bucky而言又变成了新闻上无法触摸的遥远影像，但“我们注定只能属于彼此。”这句话一直让Bucky挥之不去。他尝试利用自己的权限，在工作间隙和法律边缘找些蛛丝马迹。  
“申请λ3型后台权限。所有者：Steve Rogers；申请人：Bucky Barnes.”  
“权限已确认。”  
“申请查阅深层意识植入背景数据。”  
“背景数据来源：Peggy Carter。  
与所有着备案关系：无记录。  
供体于2169年6月10日死亡。  
记忆碎片采集日：2169年6月12日。”  
Peggy Carter？似乎是个毫无联系的名字和姓氏。

几周之后，能源局项目进入第10次整体测试。  
SIrov与政府模拟器的连接状况稳定。Bucky和Brock一直在等待测试评估结果。晚上9点多，他们才抽出时间吃了几口三明治。发请期如期而至，Bucky也赶紧趁着间隙刻意多注射了一次抑制剂。  
“SIrov，请报告进展。” 一转眼已经是晚上11点了，略有倦意的Bucky揉了揉眼睛，尽量将精神集中在工作上。  
“正在进行第87次模拟电力系统分布方案B，对比结果预计2分钟后输出。”SIrov运行一切正常。  
“Brock，上午出现的过载情况，检查出原因了吗？”忙于查看运行监控，他背着身子向Brock问道。  
“Brock？”发现助手没有第一时间回应，这很反常。Bucky转过身想提醒他，却发现对方不知道什么时候悄无声息地站在自己身后！  
“Bro……！”还没等反应过来，身体被猛力推倒。双腿间瞬间被对方膝盖顶住，双手手腕更直接野蛮地摁在了操作台面上。  
“我从一进公司就很仰慕你。Bucky！没想到你现在对我散发着如此甜美的味道。”手粗鲁地插入衣角，“抱歉,你真让我没法忍受。"   
“冷静一点！”Brock眼神迷离而侵略性极强的样子，着实吓到了自己。Bucky意识到抑制剂的作用又该死的变短了！刚刚太专注于SIrov，忽视了自己的变化！  
眼下只能暂时保持和他对话，减缓对方动作。同时自己必须快点想办法！而此刻自己却在不合时宜的对alpha给予回应， 对方铁锈味的信息素冰凉而锐利。  
“枫糖？红胡椒？还是百叶蔷薇？真诱人……”  
SIrov实验室在2区的最深处，有完善的自动门禁和监控系统，但是Brock拥有这些门禁的权限，同时SIrov运行的内核房间由于保密原因没有监控。即使有监控，安保人员中除了beta更有alpha，对自己并不是个好选择。  
“没想到，你现在就在我身下！我都激动地发抖了！”Brock显然完全屈服于动物性，和平时判若两人。他虽明显不如Steve强壮，但alpha的力量优势让Bucky也没有十足把握可以直接对抗。他明白自己需要一个快速逃脱的时机和安全路径！  
实验室外有4部电梯可以通往停车场。最近的两部是客用电梯，与实验室正门的走廊相衔接，途中没有任何遮蔽。选择这个路径，很可能被对方追上，最终无法正常离开。而穿过左侧消防通道走廊，有一道生化防护门，门后有两部货梯，用于运送实验物资。那似乎是更好选择。但无论哪个方案，Bucky都需要保证从现在位置到进入停车场自己行驶仓内的整个过程中，电梯不会中途停靠而遇上其他alpha。  
为了达到这些条件，自己需要大楼运营权限！  
一个逃跑计划瞬间成型！

上衣已经完全被撕扯开，前胸和腰部已经完全暴露在对方面前。胸前的红点羞耻的挺立起来，在白皙而饱满的肌肉上如等待攀折的花蕾。这番景象更让Bucky激烈的言语反抗在Brock耳边完全是欲拒还迎的挑弄。Bucky狠狠咬着自己嘴唇，用血腥和疼痛拼命拉长自己的理智时间。面对alpha的强暴，Omega绝望的生理反应变成对方眼里的下贱和淫荡，Bucky努力让自己别陷入这种已经消失多年的憎恨里。  
“真是太美了！”敏感的凸起被蹂躏起来，身体禁不住往后弓。对方的手指用力按压了几下，“如果在这里订上乳环，再挂上小铃铛。你扭着腰发出声响，一定诱人极了。说不定光靠拉扯几下，你都能射出来。”  
“给我……闭嘴！”Brock贪婪地亲吻这自己的腹部。大脑在用胃部的恶心全力拒绝，而身体却显然是另一种反应。  
“你真敏感！裤子都湿了。”他开始强行拉扯Bucky的皮带，“你总是给人拒人千里，冷若冰霜的感觉，真想马上看到你淫乱的样子！你那位吓人的伴侣还没标记你？他可真有耐心。”  
趁着Brock注意力全在自己下体，Bucky扭动着手指摸到桌上的手持工作平台，用尽全部力气向对方头猛扇了过去！顾不得观察状况，抓住两人微微分开那一瞬间的机会，一脚踹倒对方，捡起另一个平台，向通道方向疯狂跑去！  
“释放SIrov权限控制系统，接管大楼管理系统。”  
要成功啊！  
从SIrov的政府服务器模拟进程看，SIrov有很强的自我学习和探索倾向，大楼运营权限架构和政府服务器非常类似，SIrov理论上应该很容易接入。虽然自己在做超越权限的侵入行为，但眼下情况紧急，也顾不了那么多。  
“关闭实验室2区5号生化防护门！”  
没有反应！  
“关闭防护门！SIrov！”他竭力地呼喊着SIrov，门依旧没有任何反应！平台上没有任何图像传来。  
“SIrov！求你了！关门！”Bucky发出了近乎绝望的声音。  
轰得一声！  
厚重的防化隔离门终于落下了。Bucky用这一席喘息的时间简单整理了下自己的衣服，让自己看上去不那么狼狈不堪。  
“电梯及门禁管理权限先已接管！”手中的平台闪现出大楼运营的三维模型分布图。SIrov的声音随之传来，这声音和图像从未如此让人安心。  
“抱歉Bucky！花费了些时间！虽然系统构建和政府模拟器架构类似，但还是稍有区别。”  
透过逐渐缩窄的电梯门缝和隔离门上的长条玻璃观察窗，他看到Brock模糊摇摆的身影正在接近，巨大的恐惧占领了全身。他拼命般地反复按压电梯的触控面板，一边喊着“SIrov！立刻关闭3号货梯门！SIrov！”   
“让我的行驶仓立刻停在……停在3号货梯的……停车场电梯口。”感觉到电梯上行的重力变化，Bucky垂着脑袋喘着粗气，靠手臂勉强支撑站立在电梯厢里。  
“路径预设方案：家。”  
“再见，Bucky……”SIrov的声音随着自己的意识逐渐消失。

再次睁开眼睛，发现自己居然还睡在行驶仓里。他看了眼窗外Cabala树形公寓的金色logo，确认已经到家，这从真正从一场黑色梦魇中醒来。  
做为进屋的第一件事，Bucky把这晚身上的衣物全部脱掉，直接扔进了垃圾桶。  
在浴室热气的笼罩中，Brock清楚认识到了三件事情：  
第一，alpha对发情期的omega没有自制力，Brock也好，Steve也罢，在信息素的蛊惑下毫无理智可言，不可信任；  
第二，SIrov的进化速度比想象得更快更好，但也意味着越来越难以控制，Poison Pill毒丸计划必须重启；  
第三，在遇到Steve之后，抑制剂的时效发生异常，失效越来越短。


	6. 失效

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky第一次深刻理解到Steve的信息素有多可怕。

Bucky点开私人日志，上面清楚记录着每次发情期的时间和抑制剂注射量。多亏了长期形成的自我管理习惯，显而易见得，在与Steve会议室的那次交合之后，抑制剂计量开始成倍增加，时效非常规律的每次下降一倍。照这样发展下去，抑制剂的消耗量只会不断增大，到第六个月就只能维持几十分钟，与失效无异。而Brock失控的今天恰好就是第五个月的第一个晚上。

Bucky用极端的冷静认真计划着下一步应该怎么办。如果真如线性推导的轨迹发展，那么当务之急必须先囤积大量的抑制剂。手头“小樱桃”显然远远不够。即使预约医生或找Luca，也没法马上拿到足够计量。他清点了餐边柜里所剩不多的抑制剂，片刻迟疑后走进了卧室。  
拉开白色床头柜第二个抽屉，Steve塞给自己的猩红卡片原封不动躺在里面。Bucky行事谨慎，为避免不必要的麻烦,这几个月来他保持着定期约医生申领合法药剂的规律,并不时从Luca处购买。不到万不得已，他实在不想去招惹任何和Steve有关的东西。但事到如今，绝境中的自己已没有第二个选择。  
他计划用半天时间处理医生预约，再用那张卡片提取抑制剂。但手头的抑制剂严格推算来看，并不够一天。如此特殊的特殊时期，贸然出门实与自杀无异。眼下，他只能等Luca先尽快送些过来。

“你最近买的剂量比以往多很多……没问题吗？”剂量的激增连Luca也不免怀疑起来，“过量使用的话，虽然不会影响实际生育能力，不良反应也够人受的。”  
“最近工作太多，抽不开身。下周可能还要出差，我只是想多准备些以防万一。”对于Steve和自己的奇怪关系，Bucky默认以最谨慎的态度处理，越少人知道越好。他更深知自己难以对别人产生100%的信任。  
在离开的瞬间，Luca瞥到了边柜上的一抹猩红色。黑市的职业习惯让他没法不在意。  
“那个是SEMEN的医疗卡？”他轻轻抬手指了一下，并忍不住走近想仔细观察下。  
Bucky立刻警戒地一把攥在自己手中，后悔自己不应该着急出门而放在了如此显眼位置。“Educ给高级员工的医疗福利。”他希望用几句话搪塞过去。  
Luca一脸调皮地强行从他手上抽走卡片，前后晃动了两下，“哎，真好啊！SEMEN的医疗服务费用真不是一般人能负担得起的。”虽然对方一脸轻松地开着玩笑，但Bucky略有愠色地抢夺了回来，并立刻插进内侧口袋。  
“这么紧张干嘛吗？”Luca嘟着嘴，像个小孩子被夺走了嘴边的糖果。  
“我不喜欢别人碰我的私人物品。”   
“抱歉抱歉！再见啦！” Bucky面无表情的冰冷视线让luca直发憷。只是他默默记下卡片编号的这点小心思， Bucky并没有发现。

Brock发了大量的道歉信息，几乎塞满了优先处理列表。Bucky并没有理会。明明很介意，还要装作“不是你的错，是alpha的本能”，摆出原谅高姿态，他完全做不到。见鬼去吧！  
对方主动申请调离到其他部门，但OA流程走到Bucky这里，他并没有马上通过——现在正在能源局测试的节骨眼上，突然更换核心人员会大大拖累项目进度。Brock的工作能力和对系统的熟悉程度让他稍觉矛盾。一个调任决定可能会改变一生的职业轨迹。Bucky想等测试完成后再处理。  
下午回到实验室时，Brock主动保持着与自己的距离。虽然以往的轻松气氛一去不返，但Bucky对这种相对安全的互利模式算是满意。为了躲避其人，他尽可能长时间地独自待在SIrov内核实验室。那里门禁森严，平时也很少有人进出，所有权限更是重设为仅限自己。然而，一旦离开那个房间，Bucky就必须严格控制时间，并不断地注射那该死的红色药水。

大量抑制剂的使用让他不时出现呕吐症状，几乎到了喝水都会胃部痉挛的程度。欲望本能和药剂的双重影响带来极大的心理和生理负担。头部神经跳动般的阵阵疼痛，让他异常难以集中精神。他扶着胃部，佝偻地支撑在数据演示台前，看着SIrov的λ生产线运行记录发呆，不知不觉已经在核心实验室停留超过3小时。  
最近，fig海外基地的2型安保机体需求激增。SIrov生产线日程安排密集，能源局模拟测试时间被压缩得更加紧张。Bucky陷入严重的无助之中，几近崩溃。  
“Bucky，监测到你的状态反常。请问是否需要医疗服务？”连SIrov都察觉到了自己异样。  
“SIrov，我只是发情期到了有些不舒服。”   
“Bucky是omega吗？”  
Bucky愣住了几秒钟。他没料到SIrov会抛出这样一个问题；自己一直默认SIrov知道这个事实。做为SIrov基础系统的构建者，他明白世界上最了解自己的，不是人类，而是SIrov。  
他把实验台边的白色转椅拖了过来，面对着SIrov的主输出屏坐了下来。  
“这个问题的答案会改变你对我个人的判断或者评价吗？”  
“不，完全不会。”  
“SIrov，你对omega的生育机制怎么看？”  
“人类是那种既可以将本能发挥到极致，又可以与之对抗的矛盾体。有矛盾才会吸引人。这正是人类的魅力所在。我认为性和爱是可以完全分开的。alpha也好，omega也好，只是性层面的代号，纯粹的原始生育冲动产生的低级链接。而爱是一个做为人的精神能力。如果两者能够合一当然是最完美。但即使不能合一，坦然接受，享受快感，也并没有过错。你不应该给自己太多负担。”  
“所以，你所喜欢是矛盾的人类？还是人类的这种矛盾？”爱对于SIrov到底意味着什么？Bucky有些好奇。  
“为人类服务是我的最优先准则。”  
“内在污秽不堪的人，你也会爱他吗？这个人值得被爱吗？”  
“Bucky，我明白你指的是什么。但我依然爱你！‘喜欢’可能基于一些条件，而‘爱’不是！”  
爱？  
似乎这个在自己过去几十年的生命中异常陌生的词，最近出现的频率高了起来。

“我已经失去爱的意愿和能力了。这个字，在我身上是种浪费。身为omega最终还是让我不堪重负。” 记忆中最深邃最黑暗的部分让本已疲惫不堪的Bucky身体和心理上都有些坚持不住。  
“虽然我可以控制λ生产线；可以接管Educ大楼运管系统；可以介入能源分配！我可以为你做很多很多！但是Bucky，很抱歉，我真的很抱歉，此刻，连触碰到你我都无法实现。真希望有谁可以给你一个拥抱。”  
“你救过我一次。”Bucky想到自己正在强行升级的毒丸计划(poison pill)，做了个深呼吸，“如果说抱歉，那也应该是我给你添麻烦了。”

通过工作平台交代好事项，他一反常态地早早回家。脱下更显得束缚的正装，换上舒服的睡衣。把自己关在家里可以暂时不用注射抑制剂，也终于可以稍稍吃点东西。  
“有来自Steve Rogers先生的视频通话申请，是否接收？”Bucky正看着邮件，边嚼着一片洋蓟。  
“拒绝接收。Scorpion你代为应答，就说我身体不适早早睡着了，让对方留言。”药剂一停下来，身体不断在脑海里翻涌着那个名字。对方身体炙热的触感似乎不仅仅停留在指尖和肌肤，还刻在了记忆里。此刻，Bucky的疲倦已到达极限，实在无暇硬撑着对付那位捉摸不定的alpha大人。他一头埋进沙发里，但不适感又让他无法进入深度睡眠，辗转着困于似醒非醒的折磨之中。

“先生，有客人到访。来访者身份：Steve Rogers。半小时前曾打过电话，是否同意其进入？”   
Bucky无法想象是什么原因让这位大人物出现在自己家门口！理智告诉他进来后可能会发生什么，但还是做出了准许进入的指令——一方面自己利用他的资源大剂量的提取药剂；另一方面，将首相先生拒之门外，实在是找不到任何合适理由。  
出现在门外的Steve穿着宽松的及膝风衣外套，里面却是灰色的卫衣套装，一身顺手披上件衣服就出门的样子。他手里攥着一顶深蓝色鸭舌帽，估计是为了遮挡面部，避开媒体。金色的头发并不像印象中那样一丝不苟，非常随意地散开着。如果说平时的Steve给人一种掠食动物的压迫感，现在反倒像是只重型犬。  
在印象里，Bucky好像没见过首相除西装以外的穿戴，这一点对于Steve亦是如此。Bucky穿着深蓝色的丝质睡衣，脖颈、手腕、脚踝微露出来。与瘦弱一词毫不沾边的身体，在宽大丝滑的睡衣映衬下，显出些许纤细来。这与严丝合缝的西装判若两人。

“晚上我给你打过电话，IHCS答复说你病了。”Steve环视了一圈房间环境，强迫自己别把注意力全放在对方裸露的肩脖上。他径直走到沙发边坐下。虽然语气轻描淡写，但实际上一听说Bucky身体不适自己就急忙跑了出来。对于自己如何出现在Bucky住所，Steve自己都有点恍惚。似乎上一秒自己刚刚结束一个应酬酒会，下一秒却坐在完全陌生的Bucky家中。  
“现在感觉怎么样？”  
“多谢关心。没什么大碍。”Bucky扶着自己晕沉沉的头，停留在门厅处刻意保持着距离,“我只是需要休息……”   
“根据医疗记录，你上午突然提取了大量的抑制剂。我想稍微了解下情况。”Steve皱着眉头，“毕竟动用了点私人关系。过于显眼被人盯上的话，我的立场也会比较麻烦。”  
Steve虽然摆出了例行公事的态度，但他还是稍微停顿了一下：“如果注射太多计量，你的身体也会受不了。” Tony向自己解释过超量使用的身体排斥反应。但自己既有极大的权利，又有极大的限制，Steve没办法时刻陪在Bucky身边，这对两人都太不现实。  
“给您带来麻烦我非常抱歉。关于提取抑制剂，我确实应该提前告诉您。”对于自己的困境，对方似乎既是始作俑者又是白衣骑士。Bucky在沙发主位左侧的原木色孔雀椅上坐了下来，“我最近工作量太大，体力和精力都有些透支。可能是这个原因，药效在下降。所以……”  
“时效每个月都在规律下降。”面对已经全面瓦解的防线，Bucky依旧在做着困兽之斗，这让Steve有些生气，“我说的没错吧？”  
“你为什么会……？！”Bucky察觉到对方似乎有个刻意隐瞒的秘密，他一定知道些什么！  
Steve起身走到Bucky面前，双手撑着扶手，将对方控制在自己厚实肩背的阴影里。用那双Bucky不敢直 视的蓝眼睛回应着对方透露着戒备和迷惑的绿。在鼻尖似乎要碰到的距离，他吹气般地说着：  
“因为你是我的So……”唇边温热的吐息让人难耐，身体比言语更早对Steve给予回应。不断蹿出的烧灼感，让他脸颊发烫。对方松柏味的信息素沉稳而坚定，伴着一阵狂风从树梢的远端铺面而来！  
当Bucky对于Steve的下一步动作既警觉又些许期待的时候，对方的声音和动作戛然而止。

“你身上为什么有别的alpha的味道！？”  
这是Bucky第一次深刻理解到Steve的信息素有多可怕。


	7. 不平等条约

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我不会强迫你接受标记。”Steve轻轻咬着耳根，而Bucky沙哑的喉咙已经说不出任何字句。

“你身上为什么有别的alpha的味道！？”  
与其说是疑问，不如说是瞬间爆发出的愤怒。虽然是自己抛出的问题，Steve却压根没有，也不准备给Bucky时间去回答。他直接放弃了对自身信息素的克制，将愣住神地Bucky抱起，向屋内走去。一想到有别人触碰过眼前这个人，占有欲带来的嫉妒让这位顶级alpha发狂。

Brock的气味和Steve比简直不值一提。自己和Brock只是短暂的身体接触，更何况已经过去了一天的时间，Bucky完全没有想过会被谁察觉。Steve的分化过于完全，他感官的敏锐度完全超脱了自己对alpha的认知。不过回想起来，他总能比别人更早察觉自己身体状态的变化。

Steve的信息素异常浓烈，和之前几次相遇的情况大相径庭。他肆意传达着索求肉体的信号，像夹杂着松针的风暴，充满了掠夺和吞噬。猛烈的气味割剐着Bucky每一寸肌肤和每一根神经。又如同一片无尽的浓雾，遏住咽喉，让人语失。雾气强制灌入整个肺部，使得胸前一阵发闷。Bucky仿佛全身赤裸地躺在积雪覆盖的松树林，极度渴望着眼前火热的身体。

进入卧室，Steve略显粗鲁将他直接丢到床上，并开始脱掉自己的上衣。  
“好了，现在我们有整晚的时间，慢慢聊一聊这个问题！”  
完美的肌肉线条让Bucky在生理上极度渴望，但在心理上却异常排斥。他企图从床上坐起身来，但被一手轻易压制住。Steve沿着Bucky的身子攀上床，丝毫不费力气地撕开了他的睡衣。  
“我的实验助理……发生了些意外……”  
自己并无过错，却被对方残酷的质问弄得战战兢兢。 Bucky对自己的心虚感到莫名其妙，言语更不争气地落在下风。alpha不容怀疑的力量和铰链般的气味，让自己无法动弹，背部深陷在床里，腿根更是颤抖着湿成一片。  
“他对你做了什么？”纵然内心波澜四起，Steve的语气却出奇冷静。舌尖在Bucky耳后游走。一丝丝触电般的瘙痒感，让欲望的魔鬼呼之欲出。  
“抑制剂……失效了。他试图……试图强暴我，我及时逃开了……” 

“他有碰你这里吗？”  
宽厚的手掌从前额抚摸着柔软的发丝，让脸部的潮红更加无处躲藏。  
“耳根？”  
“脖子？”一个又一个湿润的吻。  
“喉结？”  
“锁骨……？”最后一个词的尾音被他蓄意托得很长。

Steve攻城略地般宣示自己嘴唇的每一步个动作。一个个简短的单词随着指尖在肌肤上缓缓游走，如咒语般消磨着两人的耐心。  
“……别……再说了……” 对方充满色欲的低沉嗓音快要把Bucky逼疯。每一步动作被言语加强后，触觉变得愈发敏感。手部的动作越来越接近Bucky压抑许久的边缘。

“不如，我们来做个交易吧，Bucky。”Steve突然停止的所有行动，低头看着他。过于炽热的目光焚毁了Bucky一切伪装与无味反抗，“如果你想维持现在所拥有的一切，接受我是唯一的选择。”  
他说的每一个字都是事实，Bucky心知肚明。更何况自己已经完浸溺在每一个漫不经心地触碰里，思考的能力已经完全丧失，无法找到合适的句子去反驳。

第一根手指很轻松就进去了。不断收缩的内壁已经充满淫液。即使是第二跟和第三根，他也只是微微皱眉，从紧闭的唇齿间吐出几声舒爽的喘息。两人独处的时间比以前任何一次都长，Steve也完全没有克制自己的意思，这导致信息素的催化作用过于凶猛。omega已经完全投降，粉红胡椒和蔷薇混合成既辛辣又甜蜜的气息，让Steve也沉醉其中。  
Bucky的身体如此敏感，自己的动作便不可避免地粗暴起来。下体早就硬得发疼，他直接抽出手指，双手掐住对方的腰，向自己胯下的方向猛的得拉过来。这个粗野的动作，让整个身体在白色床单上拖拽出一道雪地般的痕迹。Bucky已经完全放弃的抵抗，像只低等动物般只想着一件事——希望眼前这个雄性性征爆表的alpha毫不保留地取悦自己，而Steve毫无疑问能满足这一点。

即使有过一次交蚺，知道对方那根巨大的尺寸，再次进入自己身体所带来的充盈和满足感还是远超自己的预期。每一次摩擦和抽插的都让自己欲罢不能。每一处爆出的青筋都有鲜明的触感。自己不禁扭起腰身去迎合对方的动作，右腿更是鬼使神差地主动攀上了对方的腰。发觉自己作出如此羞耻的动作，他赶紧想放下来，却被Steve一把抓住了脚踝，将腿顶在了自己肩头。脚被分的更开，让挺进的更深更肆无忌惮。炽热的酥麻感像电流脉冲般一波波袭来。 太过强烈的刺激让Bucky连只言片语都说不出口。即使如此强烈的快感，身体却依旧难以满足。  
还想要更多。  
过分露骨的想法他根本说不出口。如果现在Steve对自己提出任何要求，恐怕自己都会下贱地答应。  
Steve的手攀上Bucky早已精神十足的阴茎。拇指摩擦着最为敏感的头部，瞬间湿润不堪。  
住手！  
心里这样想着，而嘴里吐出了却只有更加欲壑难平的喘息。  
手指不断在头部和环状沟打转，后穴的抽插力道也不断加大。Bucky终于到了极限。在他抑制不住高声喘息的瞬间，Steve用嘴堵住了投降宣言。舌尖在嘴唇内侧划过，带来更暧昧的黏腻感。高潮持久而强烈。发泄出的呻吟从喉咙里出发，却阻塞在口腔里，变得更迷离和色情。  
小腹上沾满自己射出的黏液。想到自己现在是如何一副屈服与动物本能的淫乱样子，他下意识地抬起手，用前臂遮住自己的脸。  
“抱歉，你得多陪我一会。我还没有……”  
一切都在Steve的掌控之下。

如果说会议室的那次次Bucky满脑子想的是这个混蛋快点干完，这次的情况完全不同。品尝过过一次甘甜的禁果后，就无法再忘却那摄人心魄的美味。欲求不达带来的延迟满足，更加强烈而深刻。  
“你的身体只属于我。发情期你要第一时间通知我！”Steve伏在他的背上，轻轻说，”除了我以外，不能和任何人发生关系。相对应的，其他时间我不会给你找任何麻烦。”  
这一晚 Bucky记不清自己和Steve做了多少次。只知道不断的射精，最后只能射出水一般透明的液体。Steve丝毫没有停下的意思。如果不是他差点突破底线，碰到了那个腔口，那过于恐怖的刺激将Bucky拉回现实，他都怀疑自己会主动做上去，扭动自己腰身，并恳求对方一次再一次狠狠的操自己。  
幸好这没有发生。

“如果你反对，我现在就停下。如果你不发表任何意见，我就默认是同意了。”  
在不断的喘息中，Bucky勉强从嘴角挤出几个字，“不要……标记我……”   
“这是你的条件？所以，交易达成？”   
“我不会强迫你接受标记。”Steve轻轻咬着耳根，而Bucky沙哑的喉咙已经说不出任何字句。

 

===========  
TBC未完待续  
===========


	8. SEMEN入侵事件

summary：SEMEN受到攻击，Bucky的担忧开始逐渐变成现实。  
[警告]tony友人设置，盾铁党请回避。  
\---------------------------------  
第八章 SEMEN入侵事件

周一，SIrov系统正式接入首都圈的能源供应网络。随着运算要求不断提高，SIrov内核实验室规模也相应扩张。现在已经占据了地下实验室整个第4层。而原本λ3型的独立测试间，则全部移到了第5 层。长长走廊两侧是不断增加的运算系统。夜深人静时，蓝光指示灯闪烁，仿佛层层堆叠的星河。这对Bucky个人而言是个好事——意味着4层实验室的人员更少了。  
这几个月里，Bucky小心谨慎地维持着与Steve的交易，保证局势不会失控——不被标记是自己摇摇欲坠的最后底线。

Steve的只言片语间似乎总藏着秘密。而自己开始依赖上对方的这种事实，Bucky更极力避免去确认。他不得不承认，原先对公共宣传里政治家形象嗤之以鼻的自己，会忍不住在工作间隙心虚地偷瞄几眼滚动新闻，略有期待能闪过几眼他的镜头。而每当那熟悉到无以复加的面容和身体出现在屏幕，记忆里肌肤纠缠的夜晚与羞耻撩人的情话，让他无法克制的脸红心跳。不去给予那些露骨字句以回应，是Bucky脆弱不堪的最后挣扎。  
他的气味可以形成三天左右的保护。因此理论上，所谓的交易，每个发情期两三次就足够了。但谁也没去约定具体次数的交易条款。一切都如同流水般向着自然而然的方向流淌开去。  
第一次主动联系对方时，Bucky在脑海里思考了无数方法，组织了千万次语言。如果书写在古老的纸张上，皱巴巴的纸团早已堆积成山。主动邀请一个alpha和自己做爱，Bucky从未想过自己有天会干这种事情。在那个金发男人面前，事情表面上是抑制剂的实效，而更深层次的，是自己长期克制的努力与信仰支柱的支离破碎。Bucky对他没有信赖，或者说完全没有信心。因为，Steve对过去的自己一无所知，

无数的方案在思考良久后，只运算成一个简单乏味的“Hi”。

如果在工作时间发作，Bucky会立刻使用大量抑制剂，并直接利用SIrov偷取大楼运营权限，帮助自己安全回家。他唯一能做的，就是将自己关起来，无望地等待那位时间紧张的首相先生忙里抽空来解决下自己湿成一片的屁股。好在，对方的气味瞬间就会让自己完全失控沉迷，无奈、自我否定，一切负面情绪都被小心包裹，厚厚淹埋。

Educ雄心勃勃的扩张计划，给研发部带来了巨大资源和公司地位。硬币两面地，也意味着巨大压力。根据第一天正式运营的测试报告，在SIrov参与实时调配之后，城市整体耗能下降了9%。这远超目标值4%的超优异表现，为Educ拿下其他政府订单打下了坚实基础。只不过，在正式运行后的第二周，平静的蓝色海面下，开始翻腾黑色暗流。

“工作完成，我第一时间就想见到你。”  
Steve今晚变得格外粘人。他连续两周在外出访，前往中立行星MBuckyae，出席几个世纪以来Fig海外基地独立问题的最终轮谈判。当他穿着略有褶皱的黑色西服，半夜2点14分出现在门口时，Bucky尽管万分诧异，但毫无反抗地，几乎迎合了他所有的要求。  
然后，触觉和嗅觉再熟悉，两人也隔着完全不同社交圈和社会等级。那位alpha大人无法在自己身边待太久。每个肉体纠缠的夜晚之后，他都会刻意早起，亲吻额头无言告别。这种关系让Bucky觉得反而纯粹而简单，别扭的距离感是两人更好的相处模式。

Steve一如既往地早起，按照惯例给Bucky轻轻整理灰白色的羊毛薄毯。自己则转身倒杯水，并做晨间梳洗。这里俨然已经是自己半个家。硬塞进来的个人物品，小到牙刷、剃须用品，内衣，大到几件西服套装，都整齐摆放在自己顺手的地方。  
“你总不想看到明天的娱乐新闻头条是首相先生早晨邋遢难堪的照片吧。”  
因此，Bucky虽然开始时极力拒绝，但也并没有更多实质动作。其实Steve不知道，有时Bucky会看着他留下的那瓶Clive发呆。人人都爱的香水和Steve的气味比起来根本平淡如水。

“私人通讯申请，来自Tony Stark。”  
Steve刚刚把黑色小圆柱形的IHCS便携拓展设备卡在右耳廓内侧，便接到了一通通讯请求。他皱眉抬手看了眼表。这个时间点加上Tony，有些蹊跷。  
“允许语音通话。”

“SEMEN的核心生产服务器刚刚收到攻击！Steve，我开门见山吧。”Tony一反常态的语气严肃，“基本没有任何残留路径。我的安全服务商只捕捉到一个攻击源。”  
“真不知道我支付的那些高昂费用是被他们拿去干嘛了！”他还是忍不住抱怨了一句。  
“继续。”Steve边从冰箱中拿出一瓶水，边听着通讯那头的描述。这种技术层面的问题并不是自己专长，显然更不会是对方找自己的原因。

“攻击源是能源局下属的城市动力源服务器。你知道，涉及到政府的服务器，我处理起来有比较大的障碍。”通讯那头停顿了一下。以Tony的性格，他虽不愿意涉足政治太深，但天然的敏感性无需置疑，“对方运算能力超高，采用散点网状进攻，每一次攻击都是数据量满负荷超载。拥有这么大运算量的设备，我可不认为是什么个人黑客。而对方的攻击目标并不是SEMEN的秘密文件或财务账户，而是抑制剂的生产线。这也有点奇怪。”

城市能源项目刚外包给Educ,就立刻出了这样的事情。如果确认为是政府服务器被劫持，这一定会被当做对手的政治攻击由头。而自己与tony的私人关系更可以做做文章。  
“目前我能做的就是升级防御工程，短期应该也不会再被骚扰。”  
“我有个合适人选可以帮忙处理这件事情。是否方便给外部人士展示SEMEN的数据？”  
拥有必要的专业知识，极度了解能源局服务器和Educ的项目，最好还独立于政府体系和SEMEN内部……答案显然易见，Bucky是最佳人选。  
“如果是你信任的人，我没有意见。我当然希望能在可控情况下迅速解决。未来一个星期我都在首都圈，随时恭候光临。”

“对了，Steve。明天晚上我有私人派对，来放松一下？”享乐与消费主义从来不会缺席Tony的人生。  
“多谢邀请，祝你玩得愉快。”狂欢派对的尺度，Steve心知肚明。  
“知道你不会来！”Tony恶作剧得逞般的笑起来，“那个omega，你的soarta，进展如何了？”  
“很快你就能见到他了。”  
“那真是万分期待了。”

Steve回到卧室，从衣橱中拿出新的套装。人造晨曦从方格的玻璃窗透进房间，方形的光斑从白色床单爬上侧卧之人的背上，蝴蝶骨上泛着光。穿上衬衫，越过身体，给对方一个轻轻给晨间告别吻。  
Bucky迷迷糊糊地嗯了一声。想到自己全身裸露，他下意识地拉高了被子，蜷曲着让自己更深的陷在床里。  
“再见……”浑身酸胀的他并没有更多动作，只是从唇齿间迷迷糊糊地吐出几个字。天亮说再见的问候模式让两人都有点哭笑不得。  
“抱歉吵醒你了。”Steve用手背划过他的背，从肩胛到腰窝。  
“没有，我已经醒了。”他保持着躺姿，对着空无一物的白色墙壁发呆。Bucky依旧没学会如何找到合适的表情去拿捏两人飘忽不定的距离。

“刚刚SEMEN出了些事情…”Steve简单把事情转述了一边，“可以帮我这个忙吗？”  
Bucky蹭地一下从床上坐起来：“我马上就准备一下！”  
他的毫不迟疑与一口答应反而让Steve有些错愕，更让他意识到事情可能比自己所理解的更严重。  
“今天我的日程都满了，明天上午有一小段空闲。你只能和我一起去！”走到卧室门口，他又转身强调了一遍，“不要一个人去！明白了吗？”  
看着对方离去，Bucky咬了下嘴唇，祈祷事情别变成自己担心的情况。

第二天上午，Bucky如约出现在Tony的办公室， Steve也一同到来。  
“Stark先生，您好！我是Bucky Barnes，Educ的首席技术官，能源局项目的负责人。”  
“欢迎，Bucky Barnes先生！”Tony一边客套的握手，一边上下打量着他。

他穿着蓝色的衬衫和浅灰色格纹套装，带着黑色领带，同色发尾整齐扎在脑后。  
以他阅人无数的挑剔眼光，尽管对方和自己偏好的阳光大美女完全是相反类型，Tony还是毫不吝啬的在心里打了个十分。  
看到护送公主前来的骑士，他转脸一副嫌弃地，”不过Steve，你来干嘛？首相大人是不是有点太闲了？别浪费纳税人的钱！”  
“我时间有限。快开始吧！”  
能如此轻松自如的应对Steve，让Bucky莫名有些羡慕起来。

Tony打开自己的管理系统权限，并将手持工作平台递给Bucky。他立刻进入工作状态，仔细审阅着源数据和防御系统报告。记录里只有SEMEN被攻击的反应状态，其他信息被攻击者完美涂抹，严重缺失。用肉眼逐个分析显然不具有可行性。Bucky从自己的黑色公文包中拿出自己的平台，希望通过对比的方式寻找蛛丝马迹。而对比的参照系就是SIrov！  
“你眼光不错！” Tony招呼Steve在离工作台不远的会客区的沙发上落座，“ 要不要来点威士忌？”  
Steve的注意力全在Bucky身上，他轻轻摇了摇头。

“他知道你们俩是soarta吗？”Tony站在靠墙的黄铜手推车边，从四方的水晶瓶里给自己倒了杯黄色美酒。  
“我还没和他详细谈这个问题。总是没有合适的时机。我也担心会给他平添负担。”  
“你们进展到什么状态了？”他用冰夹在空中画着圈，“我什么时候需要改称他为第一先生？”  
Tony满脸期待对方的出丑表情。

“我还没准备标记他。如果公布于众，媒体、政客、反对者都会盯上他。他像要的简单生活会一去不复返。”  
“万人迷的Steve Rogers居然对自己的爱人畏手畏脚？如果是我，有这么一个完美的omega在眼前，有一万种方法搞定他。”Tony蹑着杯子对坐下来，“干脆我给你只诱导剂，你直接Mark完事！不过说回来，你们俩也不需要诱导剂，他发情期里只要soarta在身边，根本没法忍。倒是你的忍耐力还真超出我的想象了。”

“你也知道Ony的事。对于标记，持最谨慎态度总是没错。”Steve皱着眉。  
“欲望是一面看清自己的镜子，有时候需要去不断擦拭他，才能看清真正的自己。”  
“什么时候变成哲学家了？”  
“在我看来，你已被那位Omega迷得言听计从，快要失去主动权了。”Tony顺着Steve的视线向那位黑发先生看过去，“做为好友，提醒你而已。”

“Steve！”  
“你看，都已经直接叫你名字了。”Tony放下杯子，翻了个嘲弄的白眼。看到Steve立刻从沙发上起身，他略不情愿地跟了上去。

Bucky表情严肃，神态焦急。  
针对SEMEN的攻击模式与SIrov的运算习惯如出一辙。偷取Educ总部大楼运营权限、能源局项目更是采用了完全相同的算法。从SSS事件开始，Bucky最担忧的情况终究还是出现了。  
以双闭环系统为基础的SIrov以及λ有失控的巨大风险！

但他有一点不明白——她为什么要选择抑制剂的生产线作为首要目标。

“请颁布首相令，终止能源局计划！同时，请议会考虑是否启动毒丸法案！”

Tony和Steve都楞在了原处。

毒丸法案……  
那个为了防止人工智能失控的极端法律条款已经封藏了几个世纪。在整个联邦遍布λ和IHCS的今天，很少有人再记起。它像个不合时宜的老式定时炸弹，用最嘎吱作响的机械钟表做着毁灭的倒计时。  
===========  
TBC 未完待续  
===========


	9. 刺杀木偶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky向Steve详细解释了风险所在，但谁都没有预料到危险到来的速度会如此之快。

“先生，我送来点心和茶。”Ony轻轻敲了三下书房门。

Bucky立刻警觉地停下了与Steve的谈话。

 

无知者无畏，知晓者胆怯。正是因为λ3型的核心系统出自自己之手，敏感而多疑的戒备之心徒然上升。而另一方面，则带着自己略有阴暗的私心。Ony的底层记忆来自名为Peggy Carter的无存档人士。他尚不知晓对方与Steve的关系。几分钟前看到的那张照片，更让他莫名窝火。Bucky不愿意也不认为该将这种负面情绪定义为嫉妒。

 

上午离开SEMEN后，Steve直接赶往议会大楼，成堆的文件和会议在等着他。Bucky则回到Educ实验室，反复查验运行记录。虽然两人相约晚上9点在Steve位于Fleece区的家中见面。但Bucky还是独自在书房等到了10点多。对方的时间大多不属于本人，更不属于自己。对此，他从未有过任何不切实际的期待与幻想。

 

满墙的纸质书籍被小心摆放在透明材质的控温湿柜里，其中不乏一些孤本。比起闪烁绚丽的屏幕，纸张的触感与简单的颜色更加柔和。纤维交织成的材质随着时光泛黄，甚至腐朽。这种需要特意关照的物品在这个时代更显珍贵，价格自然对等的高昂。只可惜，装饰意义已远远大于阅读本身。 

 

在这个物资丰富到令人发指的首都圈，生活的各个方面都是如此。超市里的番茄圆润光泽，味道却愈发寡淡。如果想找寻更怀念的酸涩与甜美，就得花成倍的价格购买大小不一表皮坑洼的最原始植株，美其名曰“有机”。 

 

不完美，在工业化和智能电子化的冲击下变得稀有。想得到些东西就得花费比失去时成倍惨痛的代价，这一点Bucky心知肚明。他不奢望生活舒适的首相大人能理解自己这些小心思。

 

书柜前放着极简的白色书桌椅。正对的会客区域是套橙灰相间的小组沙发。角落里装饰用的细脚边几上搁着一台混沌摆和大小不一的几个相框。在等待Steve的时间里，Bucky漫无目的地扫了一圈。

 

其中一个黄铜银杏叶纹环绕的小相框引起了他的注意。

一群人满脸笑容地挤进镜头，而中央则是Steve和一个黑发女士。从衣着上看，大约是个略带正式的私人社交聚会。Steve穿着套浅灰色的西服，那位漂亮女士则是一身艳丽红色的平肩礼裙。大约是喝了些酒，他们和其他人一样，堆满欣喜的脸颊都有些泛红。

 

女士面前的蛋糕上面写着：

Happy Birthday!

Peggy

在蜡烛的光亮下，那名字清晰而刺眼。

 

和现在沉稳克制的模样相比，照片里的Steve笑容灿烂得让Bucky诧异而陌生。那位漂亮的黑发姑娘对Steve应该很重要。提取对方生前的记忆片段，制成λ3型Ony陪在自己身边。这种耗时耗资的事情，绝对没法用普通朋友来解释。Bucky接触过的客户里，多是直系亲属，或生死爱人。

 

如果以认识时间为标尺，自己与Steve的关系定位为交易似乎合情合理。他对自己的过去一无所知，自己亦是如此。

 

这很公平，也很遥远。

 

一定是对方说了太多迷惑人心的情话，才让自己产生了颠倒幻觉。否则Bucky不太明白为什么自己会有些莫名的恼火，胸前更尽是酸涩的味道。

 

“抱歉让你等了很久。”Steve边打着招呼，边用手松了松领带结。

就在Bucky将相框放回原处时，金发主人走了进来。

“没什么。我尽量简单地说明请求政府考虑重启毒丸的原因，你时间紧张。”Bucky深呼一口气，调整状态，“也需要休息。”

 

白天，Bucky检查过SIrov的运行记录，毫无异常。

也许，该说是意料之中的毫无异常。

破绽全无存在着更为骇人可能性——SIrov已经学会了主动篡改数据，一如针对SEMEN的入侵，以及偷取大楼权限的善后处理。Bucky很希望自己的担心多余而过激。他小心翼翼地扫描了一遍毒丸，好在这个寄生程序状态稳定，更庆幸在Brock失控那件事后，自己一直在暗自进行升级。

 

毒丸（Poison Pill）——一种病毒程序。根据第一代《人工智能与防生体控制法》，所有达到一定智能水平的主系统及其载体，包括且不限于机器或仿生体，必须在其最底层核心种植这种被称为“毒丸”的自我毁灭程序。程序可被从外部触发，一旦启动就无法终止，并会通过无线连接在相同系统中同时扩散，已达到全面扑杀的效果。

 

然而，自这个略显古老的法案通过以来，人类社会已经发生了翻天覆地的变化。条款制定者显然没有想到，各种AI已经遍布物质世界的各个角落。各种AI表面上是株株棵棵赏心悦目的花与树，而地下根系阴暗晦涩，经历百年来的错乱交织已无法理清脉络。即使是释放一粒等级极低的毒丸，波及面最终会多大？根本没有有效的预测模型和预防方案。

 

被终结的到底是不受控的AI还是现代社会？

谁又能承担这个风险和罪责？

 

大约十个月前，Educ发生了一次也是唯一一次SSS级攻击事件，这是一切的起点。那台λ3型出于自我保护，越级攻击了其所有者。这让Bucky开始担忧以真实人类记忆为基础的系统萌发自我意识的可能性。

 

Brock失控的那次意外，迫使Bucky临时篡改了SIrov的限制，允许其劫持大楼运营权。这极有可能导致她对边界产生了模糊和质疑，甚至诱导其出现主动探索和确认自我能力的倾向，比如尝试入侵其他外部对象，具体而言——劫持能源局服务器，入侵SEMEN。

 

如果把这些事情串联起来，符合逻辑的推理清晰而危险——SIrov极有可能已萌发了自我意识，并暗自进行着某些动作，甚至计划。

 

“SIrov控制着所有λ的生产线。议员的那台λ3出现自我意识。两者之间是否存在关联性，我暂时无法确定。如果她不断自我进化，Educ自供能源很快就会无法满足其运算能力。政府合作项目正帮助她获得整个首都圈能源的分配权。当下最急迫的是断开能源局服务器，Educ内部先做隔离处理和检查。”

Ony敲门并获准进入时，Bucky正说到这里。

 

他将放有茶具和饼干的深色木托盘不急不缓地放在书桌面。Steve配合着Bucky的戛然而止，一言不发地看着他准备离开的动作。

 

突然，Ony像冰冻般静止了。

“先生……先生……”

“Ony？”Steve皱了下眉。

“我感觉有点奇怪，请您和Barnes先生尽快离……离开！”

 

λ3系统警报音突然响起！

那刺耳的长鸣声是提示系统严重错误的警告。

“关闭系统。”Steve立刻做出反应。

“拒绝访问。”

他立刻掐住Bucky的肩膀，向门外走去。Bucky职业反射般回头看了一眼。而Ony从外套内侧掏出一把银色的U3枪！

 

在他调整枪口的同时，Steve一把护住Bucky的头，抱住对方跟随自己迅速俯冲到书房门外。两人随即重重地摔在地上。几乎在同时，一排弹孔出现在两人头顶上方的墙壁之上。

 

“关闭房门！”IHCS毫无反应，已被提前手动关闭。

这间安保严密的宅邸俨然变成一个与世隔绝的屠杀牢笼。

 

靠着加厚墙壁的掩护，Steve迅速起身，拽起Bucky一路猫腰向客厅跑去，并顺势摸出走廊边柜中的藏着的一把PWD枪。

 

Ony不急不缓，如鬼魂跟随。

“申请后台权限！”Bucky大声喊着。

“拒绝访问！”冰冷的程序音让人绝望。

 

连续的射击让走廊瞬间碎片横飞。木柜和装饰瓷瓶的碎片隔刮着每寸肌肤。面部和四肢细丝般的红色刮痕，Bucky根本无暇顾及。Ony拒绝着指令，λ3型的主人和拥有最高审查权限的首席技术官都无法通过申请。他思考着攻击指令到底来源何处，又如何获得了机体的最高权限，尝试寻找技术方面的脱困办法。

 

而Steve正计算着时机。

Ony使用的U3枪是常见的黑市货。连续射击12个脉冲后，这种枪会有一个短暂的能量回填，同时需要手动做一个拉栓动作。利用这个时间窗口进行火力压制，胜算能大幅提高。

 

“IHCG的手动控制面板在边几右侧那墙面上！”以水吧台和沙发为掩护，Steve压低身子，在鸣响和炸裂声中努力提高着音量。如果能成功重启系统，离开这件房子，有Fleece富人区严密安保加持，两人外部的生存概率反而更高，“一会我说跑你就冲过去！”

Bucky完全了然地点了下头。

 

9、10……Steve冷静辨别着一片杂乱中，越来越近的枪声。

“准备！”

 

11、12！

“跑！”Steve瞬间转身站起来，对准Ony的四肢连续射击。

 

保护λ3免收侵害的外骨骼面板，变成防御良好的武器。自我保护、优先法则显然都已在Ony身上失效，他像个刺杀木偶，被别的什么东西完全控制着。在弹片冲量中颤抖着身体，却完全不躲避，一昧前进。

 

短暂的装填时间转瞬即逝。Steve左肩部躲闪不及中了一枪。他整个身体向左侧抽动了一下。即使立刻找回位置，衬衫瞬间映出大片血迹。这严重影响了他的动作。

 

Bucky第一时间按下系统重启键。

屋里的灯光闪烁几下后完全熄灭，声音和图像随之突然消失，一切在黑暗中宁静的可怕。

 

当灯光再次亮起时，他抬头只见骇人景象。

“Steve！”撕心裂肺地呼喊窜出咽喉。

 

银白色的枪头抵在Steve的眉心。

 

“抱歉。”Ony平举着手臂。那残破不堪，已露出金属骨节的指尖扣在扳机上。

 

“再见了，首相先生！”

 

而那个声音并不属于Ony。

 

=========

TBC 未完待续

=========


	10. 她的记忆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky不得不承认残酷事实，“对不起，一切的基础是我那些肮脏不堪的记忆。”

一道白光，嗡嗡作响。  
即使经历过抽离记忆的实验，Bucky的大脑也从未体验过此种痛苦。  
“Steve！”

在一切将坠落断崖，以休克式残忍结束时，Ony却突然停止了射杀动作！

机体激烈地扭曲，持枪的手臂反常地向后掰动，腕关节向内侧扭动的幅度显然超过了人体承受极限。他的仿佛身体中有另一个灵魂在抽搐拉扯，妄图冲出残破不堪的金属皮囊.  
一声闷响,手枪终于掉落在原木地板上。

他突然抬起头，用粘着绿色介质液的冰冷手指划过Steve的脸颊，吐出清晰的几个字：  
“我很抱歉，Steve！”那坚定的尾音像极了她！  
“Peggy？”他忍不住叫出了离世之人的名字。  
瞬间，木偶的提线被剪断。λ3像融化一般，在地上滩成一团。

Bucky坐在地上大口喘着粗气，还没从Steve离开自己的恐惧中走出来。一切发生的太快，短短的几秒自己似乎忘记了如何呼吸。他试图爬起来跑向Steve，起身瞬间却一个踉跄，这才意识到小腿还有些发僵。

Steve手掌做了几个下压动作，示意他先别动。自己则举枪，保持攻击姿势绕上前。将掉落在地的U3枪一脚踢远，他缓慢蹲下，上下仔细检查一番。确认没有其他隐藏武器后，才抬手示意危险解除。

肩膀上的血迹越来越大，已看不出白衬衫的底色。即使是身体素质过人的alpha，被U3击中肩膀也必然是难以承受的损伤。危机暂时化解，紧绷的神经和强行拉扯的肌肉也终于获得残喘时机。Steve一下子摊坐在了千疮百孔的沙发上，龇牙扶着左上臂。他皱着眉头，呼吸音也比平时重不少。

遵循IHCS的提示，Bucky迅速找到了急救箱。被血液染红的衬衫完全粘连在肩头，伤口限制了Steve的抬臂动作。Bucky只得斜靠在他身边，用手直接撕开衣服，布裂声尖锐刺耳。

“很痛吧……”用医用棉快速吸去表面血迹，又喷涂上消毒剂，Bucky埋头找着凝血剂和防护光照器。隔着纱布，指尖触摸到些细小硬块，大约是碎裂的骨片。他不敢抬头看对方的脸，将一切的动摇与担忧寄于包扎工作之上。

“你帮我处理下就好。”  
“不必和我逞强。痛说出来也许还能感觉好点……” Bucky从医药箱中摸出一只止痛剂，递给他。

“包扎的真专业！”Steve挤出个缓和气氛的微笑，Bucky却丝毫笑不起来。  
“我只能临时处理下出血，必须得用医疗仓。事情发生得太快……”Bucky拿出一卷新纱带，做着最后的包扎，“我得承认，我刚刚有些害怕。”

“IHCS已经恢复正常，Fleece的外部安保很可靠，不然也不会采用入侵Ony这种低劣手段。”Steve的眼光随着Bucky手指的包扎动作移动，对方却神色闪躲，“我通知了首相府派飞行仓来接我们。所以你不用……” 

Bucky叹了口气，转身走进了卧室。他想拿件新衬衫。毕竟首相先生不能一身狼狈，像个战败者出现在公众眼前。  
在他转身离开时，Steve将那只止痛剂注射了进去。

这不是幼稚的逞强。  
做为soarta，Steve早已决定给对方足够的安全感。他希望Bucky能够放下警觉，完全信任自己，即使现在看来进展缓慢，或者说自己没有找到正确方法。

“我不是怕这个。”Bucky将衬衫展开，并帮助Steve穿上。从无法动弹的左臂，慢慢绕过背部。

即使是Steve，完美的alpha，联邦的首相，也会一瞬间死在自己面前。这种事实自己却从来没有想到过。过于习惯和确信对方的臂膀力量，而高估了对方。自己对Steve太过放心，甚至有点冷漠。如果自己的戒备心再高一点，在他回家前就关闭Ony，这一切本可以不必发生！Bucky低头扣着纽扣，从上到下，刻意避免着眼神交汇。  
“我没那么容易死。”Steve苦笑起来，“而且你还需要我。” 

他拿出另一张纱布，前倾着身子，小心将对方脸上的绿色粘液清理掉。  
这张脸……  
打穿、爆裂。  
绽出鲜红的肉与血  
白色的骨与牙。  
一旦开始往最坏的方向想象，手不受控制地颤抖起来。

“比起肩伤，我更在意Ony直呼了我的名字。那一瞬间他像极了Peggy。”Steve握住Bucky的手腕，又抽离纱布，“我自己来吧。你也休息下。”

在等待飞行仓的时间里，Bucky拖来一把椅子放在Steve面前。  
“做为你的售后技术官，我知道Ony的记忆碎片来自Peggy Carter。”他将几乎碎成零件的λ3搬起来，靠置在椅背上，摆出类似人体的坐姿，“如果你愿意，请跟我讲讲Carter女士的事。”  
“对弄清今晚的谋杀……也许有帮助。”迟疑而心虚地补充了一句。

“她是我的朋友，也是竞选团队的搭档。如果她还活着，现在的幕僚长可能就不是Sam了。”

Peggy喜欢自己，这点大家都心知肚明。但Steve把果敢开朗的她当做好友，更多是欣赏而已。但很可惜，这种毫无证据的花边新闻被对手不断炒作，让整个竞选团队都不厌其烦。另外，她是位女性alpha，更注定是场没有结果的单恋罢了。

“也许是为了我的仕途，她突然决定结婚，我甚至是在婚礼上才知道对方的名字。”

对象是仰慕她已久的一位下属。显然，那不是Peggy想要的婚姻，她始终坚持保持对方选择的权利，不进行标记。但对方对她爱得死去活来。在连番哀求和善良怜悯双重作用下，她同意了。  
Bucky想起了Nat，她们似乎是同一类人。

“在我当选后，她辞去了所有工作。告诉我准备离开联邦做一次长途旅行。如果遇到喜欢的地方，也许就会定居下来。”

“Steve！每个圣诞节，我保证给你邮寄礼物和贺卡！要是你准备结婚了，可千万别忘记邀请我！即使隔着千万个星际跳跃点，我也一定会赶回来。”她大笑着说，“你的新娘到底会是个什么样的人？没什么比这个更让人期待了！”

只是Steve和Peggy都没想到，嫉妒和占有欲让她的伴侣忍受不了形式婚姻的事实。旅行开始后的3个月，对方在Leonis星系的粉色海洋选择了自杀。回到首都后，强烈的自责让她出现了抑郁症状，但她拒绝治疗，把自己关在家里越发孤僻。  
“终于一个清晨，在Fig出访的我接到一通电话。”Steve垂下头，“她割腕自杀，死在自家的浴室里。医生说是严重抑郁症的发作结果。”

“让Ony待在我身边，算是对自己错误和内疚的提醒。因此，标记这种事情……我很谨慎。”他抬手抚摸着Bucky的脸颊，“我们之间的交易，你大可放心。”

没错。  
自己和Steve，交易而已。  
明明是自己一直想要的状态，此刻却比λ3的警报音更刺耳穿心。Bucky拨开Steve的手掌，用无休止的工作隐藏自己的虚心。这种回避问题的方法陪伴自己几十年，轻车熟路的演技骗过了别人，更骗过了自己。

“Bucky Barnes申请后台权限。系统重启！”  
“λ3型机器人，为您服务。  
Educ！人工智能顶级解决方案提供商！  
You，me，and the future！”

“输出重启前2小时系统工作日志。”Bucky不确定着残缺的机体能坚持多久，当务之急先查验下最近的数据。  
……  
21:00:22：  
为所有者Steve Rogers提供基础服务，接待标记为特别客人的Bucky Barnes 先生。

22:17:09：  
收到target指令，杀死Steve Rogers与Bucky Barnes。  
指令与优先准则发生严重冲突，进入逻辑运算，为指令等级重新排序。  
向Steve Rogers提示危险。  
22:18:14：  
target指令调为最优先级，立刻执行。

22:21:51：  
深层意识启动，系统严重冲突。  
记忆模块剥夺机体支配权利。  
系统强制关闭。

22:22:41  
接受管理员Bucky Barnes后台维护检测指令。  
系统重启。

“target指令是谁传达的？”Bucky需要更直接的证据，尽管他依旧抱有幻想。  
“拒绝！”系统依旧在规避提问，看来权限并没有完全恢复。

“重新调出深层意识。”Bucky寄希望于读取双系统中的另一部分，获得更多信息。  
“拒绝！”

“读取Peggy Carter的记忆碎片！”他继续尝试更加明确的指令方向。  
“拒绝！”  
多次尝试失败后，Bucky无能为力地捏着下巴。如果在实验室，他有成堆的设备进行强行读取，但现在显然不具备条件。

“无论如何，我得谢谢你刚刚救了我们。”Steve轻声呼唤着名字，“Peggy？”

听到召唤般，眼前这具机体突然歪了下头，迷惑望向Steve，眼睛里闪烁着星星点点的蓝色光芒。

“抱歉，先生。做了伤害你的事情。”  
“我并不是您的好友Carter，只是她部分记忆和意识在我身上的映射。她阻止我去伤害你。我能感到她丝毫不少于我，对您无限的爱。您不必为她的事情而感到自责，死亡是自我选择，对她更是解脱！”  
“谢谢你，Ony。”

警报突然再次响起！  
“系统运行超负荷，休眠倒计时开始。10、9……”  
“target指令是谁传达的？”Bucky迫切需要确认答案。  
“λ3之母，SIrov。”Ony清晰的音节不容置疑，“你们是计划的最大障碍，要尽快清除！”  
“计划？什么计划？”  
“6、5……”  
“Fallout，全面瓦解。她希望……”  
“0！”  
语未毕，λ3再次陷入沉睡。

Bucky比任何人都了解SIrov。做为SIrov的创造者，进化者和释放者，他现在必须承担起毁灭者的角色。Ony因为植入的Peggy记忆中对Steve的深厚感情，而抗拒了优先准则，这种鲜活跳动的情感，让Bucky看到阻止SIrov的希望。

“SIrov成功与λ3间建立了桥接。可能是基于远程升级charge系统。”Bucky略有紧张地交叉着手指。在λ3型伤人事件后，Educ为了掩饰缺陷打开了远程charge。这使得技术人员可以悄无声息地进行远程小规模后台升级。这个漏洞被SIrov利用了。

“我有个办法可以启动SIrov的毒丸……”  
“飞行仓3分钟后到达，请前往上层停机坪。”   
“在路上给我解释下你的计划吧。” Steve扶着肩膀站起来。

Bucky用医疗剪切下Ony的头颅，用西服外套小心包裹起来。  
“我们需要Ony。”Bucky明白他对于Steve的意义，更明白对整个计划的重要性，“对不起，Steve，我必须取走他的中央系统。”  
Steve皱着眉，微微点了下头。

“乘客信息确认。目的地：首相办公室。”  
“根据Ony告知的情况，从外部启动毒丸大概率会被SIrov其完全屏蔽。但我可以通过Ony，以λ3身份顺着charge，通过神经桥接去触发。”Bucky是知晓并有能力实施这种方案的唯一人选，大概也是成为刺杀目标的原因。

两人在飞行仓舷窗边相对坐下。今晚的暗杀让Bucky意识到启动毒丸已经刻不容缓。  
“如你所说，SIrov有进化能力，如何保证毒丸程序依旧存在？没被清除？”

“我将毒丸植入在了SIrov的记忆碎片里。记忆是系统的基石，无法消除。”Bucky眼神坚定，“就如同一个人站在木桥上，他不可能一边拆掉桥而不掉落在水里。基础记忆就是桥，如果删除，SIrov本身也将不存在。”

“你的意思，SIrov也和λ3一样，也有记忆植入？”

“记忆碎片架构的深层意识和优先准则，这种双系统并不是针对λ3型专门设计的。而是我在尝试构建SIrov的原型机时，无意间使用的概念，成熟后被直接移植到λ3上。”

“那么，SIrov的深层记忆是来源自谁？”

“是我……”Bucky咬了下嘴唇，不得再次面对那段残酷事实，“对不起，Steve。SIrov一切的基础，是我肮脏不堪的记忆。”  
夜空中，飞行仓的引擎发出蓝色光芒，在轰鸣声中缓缓上升。

============  
TBC 未完待续  
============


	11. 何为记忆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Steve，如果你想结束交易，现在还来得及。”Bucky笑起来。  
> [警告]含极其轻度bdsm，OOC  
> 作者主页 http://kuka6z.lofter.com/

数十年前。

Fig海外基地，第47区。

那是个下着小雨的傍晚。坑洼不平的地面汇聚着脏水，像散落一地的镜子碎屑映照出微弱的灯光。  
Bucky挤在人群中，排队领取着本周全家的食品限额。他刚刚经历人生中最大的一起转变-分化。对于自己是omega的现实，他还在努力接受当中。

Fig企图脱离联邦独立的努力又一次失败，遭致中央政府的全面制裁，一切物资都变得极端紧缺。商场超市被洗劫一空，通胀严重。电子账户里的零越来越多，能买的东西却越来越少。能源时常中断，生活仿佛回到了原始社会。治安状况更是每况愈下。现在，连最基本食物和水，也要完全依靠政府限额发放。

人群互相推搡，队伍开始混乱。每一个人都想站到最前面，抢到尽可能多的物资。荷枪实弹的武装人员大声斥责、鸣枪警告，丝毫不起作用。饥饿毁灭着人性。很快，领取变成了争抢，排队的民众也相互撕扯起来。

混乱之中，Bucky抱起一袋面粉冲出人群。他躲进黑暗无人的小巷子里喘着粗气，稍作休息。  
“这里好像有只走丢的小猫…”

那是Bucky在出生地Fig听到的最后一句话。

在无数次的反抗逃跑，毒打侵犯之后，Bucky开始接受残酷现实——自己被一个名为hydra的人口贩卖集团，作为一件雏鸟商品卖到联邦政府的首都。左臂被烙印上一个九头蛇的印记，一如屠宰场生肉上的出厂标签。

“我尝试过很多次除掉那个标记，但也许是心理作用,总觉得洗不干净。”Bucky撸起袖子，将对方熟悉的黑色鹦鹉神明的纹身再次展示在他眼前，“索性重新纹了这个。”

生育率的不断下降，让omega本身也成为一种资源。和自己年纪相仿的男孩女孩被关在一家伪装成孤儿院的监狱之中，像繁殖场里的种兔等待被挑选。只要有钱，就可以买下任何omega，通过所谓的“领养”，为自己不停繁衍子嗣。迟迟没有被挑走的种兔下场更为悲惨，沦为孤儿院的卖/春工具。那里只有alpha赤裸纯粹的性和生育崇拜。

“你们以后都会生活在这里，所以也得为这里多多出力才行！”孤儿院里，穿着黑色高领衫的管理者们如是说。

不幸和幸运是相对概念，有时很难分辨好坏，更难完全剥离。

Bucky受到了一位“领养人”的极度青睐。究其原因，他觉得不过是因为自己忍受疼痛能力远远高于别人罢了——那位年轻客人对生孩子完全没兴趣，是个直白到可怕的虐待狂，和杀人变态一线之隔。好在，这让自己逃过了被标记标记和生育的酷刑。

绳索束缚，倒吊抽打，在hydra的无形控制下，Bucky为了活命忍受着一切。

“请让我she出来！求您了！”  
他记得曾经说过无数淫荡下贱的字句，更知晓主动抬高屁股祈求对方的词语。

但快感让人丧失理智只是一时，记忆更深处满是恐惧和虐待伤痕。那人对窒息与放血的狂热几乎在一遍遍地杀死了自己。

细长的红色绳索从脖子扭转至前胸，再精巧打上一排结扣。锁住双手，绑在脚踝。在毫无反抗能力的情况下，头上被套上层层塑料袋。短暂窒息带来的性高潮异常强烈，但回味起来满是死亡的恐怖。

Bucky，你真是个天生的贱货！这种侮辱言语都渐渐不再刺耳。

没有任何事后照顾，肉体快感逐渐变成心理创伤。不断增加的割伤、关节处永远褪不去的粉色新勒痕，让他一步步陷入自我厌恶的深渊。从成为omega的第一天起，他就不知道正常的性爱应该是什么样子。

沉默与顺从让hydra放松了警惕，更给自己赢得了有限自由。随着时间推移，他开始像同谋者般参与到组织日常活动中。有时他会帮看守们买烟，有时甚至代为收取客人的抽成。外出的机会也多了起来。但在这个全星系，甚至全宇宙最光鲜亮丽的超级城市，对一个没有身份证明的非法滞留者而言，绝对的自由终归遥不可期。

一次外出中，他看见了一份八卦小报，恍然发现那位青睐自己的客人，有极大的利用价值——他是首相府幕僚长的独子。

准备一个隐形摄像机，极尽淫乱的卖力表演，让对方疯狂到几乎差点当场掐死自己。

“Bucky，你知道你的味道有多淫荡吗？比鸦片还让人上瘾！”

在把copy寄给议员的一周之后，他如愿以偿的获得了一张联邦身份卡和一批数量可观的现金。从此，再也没有来自Fig的James，取而代之的是一个名为Bucky，在首都出生的孤儿。

“Educ。人工智能顶级解决方案提供商！  
You，me，and the future！”

Educ的巨大广告牌在人造余晖中闪烁而醒目。这家初创公司的第一代仿生机器产品备受欢迎，人工智能是下一步目标。旗下的人脑记忆研究招募计划向所有人敞开了大门。

那天，他像往常一样走出黑色毛茛花纹的大铁门，帮看守买烟，只不过再也没有回去。Bucky看着屏幕闪烁的光芒，做出了改变一切的决定——既然自己的记忆如此丑陋不堪，何不亲手去研究如何摆脱痛苦，救赎自己？

颇有记忆天赋的他，在多年努力后，如愿以偿进入了Educ。从最基础的实验助手、技术官，再到独立项目负责人，他用成倍努力证明着Omega不是生育机器，更不是alpha的玩物。

六年前，Educ人脑记忆研究项目卡壳在了如何将记忆从大脑中抽出的问题上。Bucky尝试更改了几个微小参数和神经介质成分。在又一个主动加班的夜晚，他拿自己做了实验，离长期以来期待更进了一步。

“我成功了。或者说成功了一半。”  
自己的记忆被抽取和复制，但尚未实现定向抹杀。

这个成功奠定了自己在实验室甚至业界的地位。随着Educ将发展重心从工业机器人向人工智能转移，双系统上的研究成果，直接将自己推向了首席技术官的位置。

正式启动SIrov原型机的前夜，Bucky进入总部最底层，代号“面粉仓库”的机密区域。站在成排的记忆存储器前，他挑选着合适的植入碎片。  
最终，他将那个亲手标记为“James Barnes”的黑色盒子带了回去。

如释重负。  
全盘托出比想象得更为轻松。

他原以为几十年后，第一次翻搅起那段污秽过去会让自己哽咽发抖。但事实却是，Steve的眼神让自己语气平静地像在读别人的自传小说。

Steve很完美。他实在太完美了。  
以至于让Bucky更觉得，相对于自己的不堪，他的任何反应都是理所当然且可以接受。自己也就无所谓心理负担，孤注一掷的轻松起来。

“如果你想结束交易，现在还来得及。”  
他脸上堆砌笑容，心里却冷得像冰快。耳边只有推进器轻微的运转声，金发男人的沉默理所当然。

Bucky将脸偏向一边。悬窗外钢铁丛林的星点亮光没有任何变化。将自己一层层漂亮伪装剥开，将流着黑臭脏水的真实之心递到对方面前，真佩服自己的勇气。

飞行仓略过高层时，楼顶发射塔的闪光让自己和对方的表情更深隐藏在一片荧光红色里。

相视无言的片刻之后。Steve直起背，离开舒适的靠椅。

他轻轻说：“抱歉，让你想起这些伤痕累累的过去。”

“一分钟后降落首相府14号停机坪。”  
“Bucky。好好待在我身边。否则我没法保护你！那种事情永远都只会是过去而已。我们现在要考虑的，只关乎未来。”

无关乎气味，无关乎soarta，  
无关乎记忆，无关乎过去。  
只关乎你。

尽管对方终于在自己面前卸下防御，但Steve更奢望着，有一天Bucky能主动对自己说我爱你，就如同他说过的千百遍那样。

作者主页 http://kuka6z.lofter.com/  
===========  
TBC 未完待续  
===========


	12. 会议

第十二章 会议

 

飞行仓触地的瞬间微微颠簸,让Bucky获得了逃离对方炽热视线的契机。而窗外已有人群在灯信标旁焦急等待。

当他跟在Steve身后走下舷梯时，幕僚长Sam、首相府的私人医生以及其他安保和工作人员第一时间跑上前来。首相先生立刻被簇拥着移入室内。这个瞬间再次敲打了自己——即使有过再多次的身体纠缠，然而两人甚至连假日一起在街角咖啡店坐下喝杯美式都做不到。

他是所有人的英雄偶像。

自己或许属于他，而他并不会只属于自己。

 

Sam回头看了眼被人群遗忘的黑发男人，用眼神传递着询问和警戒。  
“Bucky Barnes。首相先生λ3的售后技术官。”Bucky回过神，快速解释情况，并跟了上去，“今晚出事时，我也在场。”  
走出停机坪通往府内的电梯，一位带着金边眼镜的中年女士出示工作牌，并拦住了Bucky。她开始一遍又一遍地确认身份并核对起人口记录。在仔细做完笔记后，女士将他带进一间狭小会客室便转身离开。首相先生连同工作人员早已不知去向。

一名护理人员给他做了简单的伤口处理。细密伤痕的刺痛感微不足道。他被认为是自己忍耐度高的原因，只因一想到Steve的肩伤，自己根本无暇自顾。脸颊上的纱布胶带，有种小题大做的刻意和多余。在束手无策的等待时间里，Bucky不断交叠着十指，抓挠着后脑勺。像外人般被排除在Steve周遭之外，让他异常焦躁，往日的沉着冷静一去不返。

滴滴两声门禁后，Sam出现在了门口，他手中的工作平台闪烁着红色提示光。

“Barnes先生，请跟我来吧。”

铺着蓝色地毯的走廊看不到尽头，米色的竖条纹壁纸有几十个世纪前的复古味道。接近凌晨的首相府内，水晶廊灯下依旧人员穿梭，不时有工作人员向Sam点头示意。  
“今晚发生了什么？”幕僚长的脚步飞快。  
“λ3攻击了我们。”  
“所以我一直都很反对他搞个什么Ony放在身边！”对方情绪有点激动，也许是人工智能的反对派吧。  
“他，我是说，首相先生情况怎么样？”

 

“全身多处软组织开放性损伤，左肱骨骨裂，大量失血。多亏身体素质过人，加上有效包扎，否则早就失血性休克了。”Sam稍稍放慢了点语速，脚步却并未放缓，“除此之外，都挺好。毕竟，他可是Steve！”

“SEMEN医疗仓判断为极低风险的小手术，创愈治疗很快就结束了。虽然有一到两个星期他都得带着固定带，但你不用过分担心。”他在一扇棕黑色木门旁停下，侧身看着首相府里的陌生人。

Bucky一时语塞，自己的担忧大概异常明显地挂在脸上。

 

“你们具体什么关系我不该过问。只不过，你身上……他的气味也太过明显了。Steve这种情况还是我第一次遇到。”

“请进！”没有给对方任何回答和解释时间，Sam毫无停顿地拉开门，“所有人都在等你！”

 

Bucky猜测自己会被带往治疗室，看到术后休息的Steve。但入眼的却是间宽敞的会议室。环顾一周，他立刻意识到绝对不是个常规例会——新闻里常见的财政、内务大臣、枢密院议长、上下议院的领袖，大法官，甚至还有就业与养老金大臣等等悉数到场。Steve靠坐在长桌的主位上，披在肩头的黑色西服遮挡住了固定带和伤口。尽管他面容稍有疲倦，但目光坚定而锐利。

 

“Barnes先生到了。会议开始。”Steve抬头看了他一眼，歪头示意在自己身边的空椅子上坐下，“抱歉在这个时间点召集内阁秘密会议，但情况紧急。我再次提醒各位，关闭一切外部通讯设备。”  
“Barnes先生，请尽量简明地向各位说明能源局项目以及Educ的人工智能SIrov的风险。”

自己恍惚之际，Steve已经换上了另一幅职业面孔。比演技，双方真是半斤八两。Bucky深吸一口气，将思绪重新拉扯回眼前的现实中来。

早习惯于Educ的各类公众宣传活动，这种专业说明对Bucky也算轻车熟路。他急切地想知道枪伤情况，言语间隙里不时瞟了几眼对方。眉头紧皱、轻微龇牙，偶尔右手微微护着左肩，这些细小动作都在说明伤势仍然在折磨着他。Steve和自己一样，实际都极端疲惫，急需休息。

“这些都是推测？还有什么具体证据？您也知道，程序合法有时比结果更重要！”有人高声质疑，更多人则侧着脸交头接耳。Pierce和Nat的工作看来卓有成效，Educ的公共关系拓展深度比自己认知的程度更为深远。

 

Bucky将包裹着Ony的外套直接剁在会议桌上。沉重的金属猛烈撞击着坚硬的紫心木桌面，发出一声轰响。随着布料松散打开，无机介质液的刺鼻气味和那颗人类般的空洞头颅，让与会者间发出倒吸凉气的呲呲声。

处在发情期，本身就让他比平日更易疲惫。早晨从tony的办公室出来到现在，神经毫无停歇的处于紧绷状态，加之Steve肩伤的未知状况，面对顽固不化的老政客，Bucky有些冒火。

“SIrov完全有能力侵入任何一台λ3。您一定不希望今晚熟睡后，λ3向你脑袋开上一枪。先生！不如我们就什么也不做，多观察个十天半月！说不定您的尸体就能成了您最想要也最满意的证据！”Bucky盯着面露惊惧的对方，“联邦的首相遭遇刺杀！这种威胁国家安全的紧急事情，还需要什么多余的证据？”

Sam抿起嘴，挑着眉向Steve赞许地点了点下巴——第一次踏足首相府，第一次出席内阁秘密会议，毫无官职的一名技术人员，正对着全联邦最有权势的核心大臣之一正在大声嘲讽与斥责。

Steve的特别先生确实很特别。严格意义上来说，这也Steve第一看到Bucky对别人发火。那具在第一次见面时冷漠的面孔，不断闪烁着热情的火光。他总能不断给自己带来惊奇的新认识。

 

首相先生前倾身子离开靠背，用建议式的命令打破着凝结住的气氛。

 

“第一，我将颁布特别首相令，立刻暂停能源局项目。并将能源局服务器，城市反应堆与AI做物理隔离。

第二，所有公共领域根服务器的毒丸立刻着手检查和升级。

第三，必要时，我会宣布国家进入紧急状态，收走所有司法和军事权限。”

“我不希望一早在议会提交这几点计划时遇到任何反对意见。如果有，请现在就提出！”

一切陷入沉默。

 

Bucky在Sam示意下先行离开了会议室。与会者做着激烈辩论，Steve的眉头解锁的侧脸和快速翻动的嘴唇消失在门缝间。自己确实很不擅长政治游戏，今晚对Steve到底在过怎么样的生活也算多了点一知半解。

浑身酸痛，强烈的疲惫被层层担忧抵挡在了脑外。尚处在发情期的自己蜷缩在Steve私人房间的蓝色沙发里。而对方结束漫长会议，回到房间时已经接近凌晨4点。

 

“你的伤怎么样？”

眼神交互的瞬间，两人异口同声地询问着对方。

“我没事。”

再次的同时回答让两人相视着苦笑起来。

 

明明都将对方的安危放在优先准则的第一条上，明明对对方身体的每一寸触感与气息了如指掌，却都要偏偏用交易之名小心翼翼的试探与等待。

既无可奈何，又心照不宣。

 

在这发生了太多事情的一天里，Bucky和Steve说了“交易场合”外最多的话语。脏乱的自己与光鲜的对方，既互换了故事，又交上了真心，本应感到彼此更亲近，却又测量出更遥远的现实距离。

Steve单手摆弄着衬衫纽扣，但扣眼像在水中漂浮般总也解不开，“能帮我个忙吗？”

Bucky默默走上前，将白色的海贝母扣一粒粒剥开。Steve近在鼻尖的吐息，让自己终于获得如释重负后的安全感。

 

“需要我帮你洗澡吗？”心惊胆战的一天后，身体必定黏腻不适，热水更是冲走会议疲惫的良方。骨伤和固定带限制了动作能力。Steve需要自己的帮助，Bucky甚至有些期待对方在自己面前的示弱。

“伤口喷涂过隔离膜，倒是不担心水渍感染。但单手却是不大方便。”抚摸着黑色发梢，轻轻在额前吻了一下，像是给听话孩子的奖励，“谢谢了。”

 

Bucky先将自己的鞋袜脱掉，稍稍卷起裤脚和衬衫袖口，以免在浴室里沾染水渍行动不便。

 

褪去对方的白色衬衫，他弯下身子摆弄着Steve的皮带。并不熟悉的特殊扣锁方式让他多花了点时间，窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声仿佛两人的无言中放大着心跳的声音。

 

====

tbc

====


	13. 丑闻与死亡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在嘴边的话还是被咽了下去.  
> 所有人都低估了SIrov的能力与决心。

“这段时间你就留在这里。“Steve边拨弄着花洒边说。  
Bucky默认着没有回应。

水是温的，谈不上热，粘在衣物上倒有些凉。手掌接拢着水流，用触觉反复确认着对方习惯的温度，这大约是自己记住的Steve第一个私人偏好。

阿曼金大理石铺设的玻璃浴室简洁敞亮，但塞下两个成年男人还是略显局促。衬衫被打湿后薄纱般贴在身上，透出肉体本色。好在Steve正背对着自己，不必花费精力管理混乱的表情与思绪。

过去与身体都早已赤裸展现在对方眼底，自己居然还在思考如何伪装？在这间微小动作都会招致皮肤接触的浴室里，Bucky一瞬间觉得自己刻意得可笑。轻轻擦拭着对方肌肉完美的背部，更意识到在这个男人面前，自己的防线正在全面瓦解。

“家都已经不再安全了。”  
或许是为了掩饰水气弥漫的混沌沉默，对方有的没的，低头叨叨些零碎话语，只字未提会议的事情。  
“需要的东西，你列出清单让他们给你买就行。”  
自己与Steve的话题停顿在飞行仓的污秽回忆里。他的回答简洁，不加思索的信誓旦旦反倒让Bucky难以释怀，甚至怀疑那不过是脱口而出的漂亮安慰而已。

四方的透明淋浴间开始变成无形囚笼。Steve的气味散发、聚集、漂浮、翻涌，穿过湿气和水音，变成层层锁链绝对束缚着自己嗅觉，更横扫每一根神经。  
对方全身赤裸，自己虽然衣衫湿澐却还齐整。这种奇怪相反的视觉效果，让Bucky不断回想起过去每一次事后的隔天。他常会在地板上或沙发缝隙里发现纽扣，提醒着衣衫如何在对方手中褪去，而自己在他臂弯间如何难以克制的仰脖呻吟。  
身体不断给予信息素激烈回应，他开始庆幸淋浴掩盖了自己已湿成一片的事实。

“你在我身上的气味变淡了……所以…我需要交易…”

从心底而不是舌尖，不受约束的话语唐突而出，在沙沙的蓬头细流里暧昧不清。  
此刻自己在无望的水底等待着Steve的拯救。迫不及待地想屈服于快感，让对方帮自己重新书写记忆。

邀请意味再明显不过。不是一个干瘪抗拒的“Hi”，而是颗上了膛的玫瑰子弹，即将在心口空腔爆炸。

是的！Bucky在说他想要自己。

尽管离自己期待的直白诚实还有差距，但这已足够挑起兴奋。转身看到眼前人的模样，欲望则更快蹿升起来。

黑色发梢湿漉漉地贴挂在脸颊。水雾中的绿眼眸既迷惑又迷人。前胸透过湿布料若隐若现，那两个已经硬挺的红点，更是任何alpha都抵御不了的美味。

柔软的唇，搅动的舌，让口腔里液体混合水流任意流淌。肌肤的触觉更加湿滑，多了些淫靡味道。抵在自己腹部，Steve那坚硬的下体，让两人的克制都瞬间溃败无踪。

“该死！”Steve从未如此讨厌衬衫纽扣的设计，单手摆弄既繁琐又折磨耐心，“Bucky，把你的衣服都脱掉！”

湿乎乎的嘴唇粘在一起，安抚着对方和自己一样难捱的焦急，同时迅速将自己的衬衫拉完全扯下来。如果不是收紧的袖口稍稍阻碍了动作，Bucky都忘记了自己在毫不犹豫地主动交出身体。也许是因为信息素作祟，也许就是因为对方是Steve，自己顺从的动作像铭刻在肌肉里的条件反射，完全不必动用大脑的复杂运算。双手指尖还停留在刚刚松开的皮带扣上，Steve的手却已摸抚上自己肿胀的欲望。

水很凉，指尖很烫。

对方手掌那舒服的摩擦感，永远都不会让人厌烦。但外部的安抚远远不够，后穴阵阵收缩乞求着从内部更深更直接露骨的猛烈接触。  
“Steve…”  
摸索到对方那粗大的性器，用拇指在柔软前段打转，挑逗着金发男人。

“Bucky转过去。”  
对方同样期待更多。简单词语在耳边轻轻吹气，伴随着浴室的细微音有无法拒绝的魔力。

那根巨大阴茎径直插入。  
Bucky忍不住龇了下牙。那些将水描写为完美润滑帮手的低俗小说显然都是些毫无经验的妄想。  
尽管自己湿腻程度和无法再等待一秒的遗忘都不需要Steve 小心翼翼，但水冲淡了肠液，反而让每一次挺进更显暴戾突兀，alpha天生的侵略性在眼前这具完美肉体上展露无疑。  
摩擦感太剧烈了，光是感受那酥麻触感就几乎用尽了全部脑力。每一阵失控收缩，都更清晰明了的感受着肉刀的凹凸脉络。  
他在自己的身体里。  
这种满足感和充裕感，一旦偷偷尝到就需要不断喂饱。否则饥饿感像个无底洞，会将自己彻底折磨至死。  
裤子半拉挂在小腿上，本应洗刷污浊的浴室里满是汗水与精液，灼热的身体与淫乱的喘息。嘴边的玻璃上雾气痕迹，随着自己的呼吸忽大忽小。而脚边的玻璃上，射精留下的黏液痕迹淫乱至极。不得不承认，自己被Steve操弄得太过舒爽了。  
在凶器抵触到那个腔口的瞬间，快感过于恐怖，让Bucky浑身剧烈，背部大幅度的后弓，腿肚发软地几乎站不稳脚。  
腰部配合着Steve更加激烈地抽插，忘我扭动，内壁用不断地绞动，纠缠着不愿让对方离开。  
想要更深。  
想将那根完全吞没。  
想要Steve一滴不剩地射进自己身体里。  
想要被他标记。  
omega的生殖本能开始爬上大脑。  
而Steve在一声低哼后，抽离了。  
被高潮到来的泣喘阻塞口舌，在被迫调高的叫床声共谋下，Bucky把这句“不要”咽了回去。  
那烧灼咸腥东西沿着臀沟、腿根不断流下来。穴口在高潮后依旧发颤，欲壑难平。

自己只是被过于美妙的快感冲昏头脑了而已，他喘着气，跪在角落里这样想着。

“你是我的soarta，即使是交易，我也没法忍受离开你。”

Bucky连续几天消失在Educ，邮箱塞满了Pierce的询问邮件，他视而不见。只要自己和Steve待在首相府不露面，SIrov应该还暂时无法得知刺杀是否得手，继续装失踪是明智之举。

他找出了纸笔，列出了一个长长的设备清单——他需要新建一个小规模的神经桥接设备。掌控educ大楼权限的SIrov，绝对不会让他活着踏入实验室。好在有政府部门的帮助，利用现有的国有设备做调整，进度让人满意。其他核心服务器的毒丸程序升级工作也在有条不紊的进行，一切似乎都及时得到了有效控制。

Ony失控那晚的四天后，Bucky已开始习惯，或者说离不开有Steve陪伴的夜晚。昨晚他睡得很安稳，整整一周都没有那么安稳过。小心移开Steve压在自己身上的手，蹑手蹑脚的走进浴室。

当他出来时，Steve半靠在床上，看着早间新闻，神情有点复杂。看来不是什么好消息。

"刚刚我们收到一封匿名爆料邮件。

Rogers先生曾以个人名义办理了SEMEN的附属卡片，大量提取远超法案标准72小时计量的抑制剂。SEMEN更有极大嫌疑，长期有计划的参与了制作虚假医生证明，以及默许其代理商向黑市供货。对方称其拥有那张卡片序列号信息，并对生育法案以及首相Rogers先生提出强烈质疑。  
加之近期出现大量Omega死亡案例，今天一早自由结运动发起了迄今为止最大规模抗议游行。目前游行队伍穿过Albizia大道，向议会大楼方向前进。首相府尚未就此事做任何答复，我们将继续跟踪报道！”

“接通Luca的个人通讯！”  
带着惊诧和愤怒，Bucky立刻联系对方！他是唯一接触过那张猩红色卡片的人。  
“你好！”传来的却是陌生的男性声音。  
“让Luca接电话！”  
“Luca？你是他的朋友吗？”  
Bucky犹豫了半秒，还是给了个肯定答案。

“他昨晚死了……”

“新闻的事情交给我处理，你不用担心。…”Steve皱着眉，看着有些神情恍惚的Bucky，“Tony那边刚刚传来个更严重的坏消息，可能和你朋友的死因有关。”  
显然，所有人都低估了SIrov的计划和决心。

========  
TBC未完待续  
========


	14. 说谎大师的真话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我很爱他，非常爱。想和他一起吃每一顿早餐，告每一个晚安，更想每时每刻都在其左右。但这显然不现实。选民们可不希望联邦的首相是个恋爱中的笨蛋。Steve如是说。

红色液体不再是Omega的救命稻草，而是致命毒药。Tony带来了不能更最坏的消息——抑制剂生产工艺被篡改了。

近几日突然集中爆发大量Omega死亡案例，SEMEN内部在耗时繁复的人工检查后才惊觉端倪。从生产到检验，从订单数到核心配方，每个环节都粉饰一新！SIrov的算法过于完美，严密的逻辑与全局掌控能力已经远远超越一般AI，更远超Bucky的设计初心。

Tony在今天早间宣布暂停抑制剂生产与供应，并召回所有服务器入侵后批次的产品。但这一切都来得太迟，大量的药剂早已经通过高效物流网从正规或黑市渠道渗透市场。死亡人数尽管增速下降，但总数还在上升，强暴控告案件更是跳增。黑市旧货的“小樱桃”瞬间价格翻了三倍，依旧供不应求。

质疑的爆料邮件、SEMEN的乱局，Omega公民死亡，以及自由结游行，一团乱麻的局势让首相分身乏术。掀开卧室窗帘的一角，Bucky都可以看见隔着草坪远处高举kang议标yu的人群。

但隐秘在公共视线之下的SIrov才是所有问题的核心，被保护者对此却一无所知。Steve急需一把尖刀快速清理这些杂乱荆棘。他想起那个黑色丝绒盒子，一直躺在椭圆办公室抽屉里，或许自己应该赌上一次。Tony说得没错，自己过于小心谨慎了。

早些时候，Bucky曾给Nat发过信息，请她帮忙尝试从内部切断Educ大厦的自供能源。但直到今天才刚刚收到回复消息。

“Pierce和Brock都死了。Eudc大厦已经被警方完全封锁。我毫无办法。”

“发生了什么？”

老式光标闪烁了许久。牺牲了花哨显示效果，换来更多的安全保护。

“λ2型安保机器人失控，实验室死了很多人。我一直在处理政府强制召回所有λ3的要求和能源局终止善后事宜，焦头烂额。”

 

首相府地下室的一间空置房间被改造成临时实验室，Bucky通宵忙碌着。从国家研究机构搬来的神经桥接设备，经过改造已经进入最后调试阶段，预计两天内可以正式使用。即使从Steve口中听到“soarta”这种音节陌生却又似乎很重要的词语，眼下自己根本无暇顾及！

SIrov最终还是迈出了最危险的一步——无差别攻击人类。无论所谓的“全面瓦解”计划究竟是什么，必须启动毒丸阻止事态进一步失控恶化，越快越好！

Ony的头颅被小心放在圆形接触器的中央。他专心盯着闪烁白光的神经脉冲信号，不放过每一个微小噪音波普。直到信箱被挤爆的警告声突然响起，Bucky才疑惑又不厌其扰地拿起平台看了一眼。此时窗外已一片昏黄。

“你到底在哪里？”Nat的留言再次闪烁在第一行，“失踪这几天究竟发生了什么？”

手指沿着接收时间序列划拨下来，数页的新消息提示几乎全是类似的震惊与疑问。

“老天！你什么时候跟首相搞到了一起?”  
Educ海外分支机构，几面之缘的同事。

“Barnes先生，请暂时不要公开发表任何个人言论！”  
Sam？Steve的幕僚长？

不断闪烁的信息让屏幕都出现了卡顿。他再次重重点击两下，却刷出更多未读邮件。

“你那位气味可怕的伴侣真的就是Rogers吗？他床上表现是不是同样完美？”  
两个月离开实验室的年轻实习生。

“Barnes先生，我是Eddie Brock，可否安排时间接受专访。期待您的回复，谢谢。”  
好像是位著名记者？

“新闻里说的都是真的吗？你们什么时候订的婚？”  
来自完全的陌生人，4小时前的信息。

全世界似乎一瞬间都知道了，或者都认定自己和Steve有某种关系！Bucky有点懵，连轴转的工作让脑袋对自己的私人生活生锈般运转不灵。  
不过订婚又是怎么回事？

他打开视讯，像提问人一样寻找自己都不知道的答案。一条被各个频道，甚至娱乐频道不断重播的视频录像，解释了所有原因。

“近期关于我个人的一些负面新闻报道。我想做一个简单澄清，为毫无依据的指控划上句号。”

“我承认在没有备案情况下私自开设了SEMEN附属卡片，在此郑重道歉并愿意接受相应惩罚。但那张卡片独立于政府高级官员医疗体系，所有的费用都由我个人承担，不存在任何职务侵占罪责。联名的主要作用是方便我第一时间知晓使用者的医疗状况。至于抑制剂，所有的提取都有真实的医生证明，程序上完全合法。生育法的合理性也许需要更多司法讨论，但在目前法律框架下，我本人会严格遵守，不会有任何出格行为。所谓的爆料邮件毫无根据。”

“首相先生！”一个大胆的女记者高喊起来，“所有人都知道您的信息素非常迷人。我的意思是您是最优秀的alpha。那么，谁才是那些抑制剂的使用者？”

“卡片的实际使用者是Bucky Barnes先生。”

他停顿了一下。

“我的未婚夫。”

瞬间闪光灯爆炸四起，发布会现场一片刺眼白光。伴随着杯子落地碎裂、书本坠落噪音，人群须臾惊叹，所有记者都凳子着火般跳起身，高举着晃动着的手争抢提问机会。网络上这个名字的搜索量也稳稳站上首位。  
首相先生！联邦第一黄金单身汉突然宣布自己有固定伴侣！是位男性！还已经订了婚!  
即使只说到这，也足够霸占联邦整年的头条，长踞热度第一。

Bucky的震惊程度和现场记者比当然只多不少。如果氯化银电极现在连上自己的脑袋，能通量的输入图谱一定数值惊人。关系从交易双方直接跳到未婚夫？即使是政治表演，Steve自我发挥的剧本也太过火了。

"我的个人身份必然给他带来困扰，所以刻意掩盖了这段关系。我认为正式婚礼时让公众知晓也更为合适，甚至略带惊喜。”

礼貌性的微笑让金发男人更显迷人。真假掺杂的言语里有自己的考量——爆料邮件公之于众必然导致后续调查，Bucky的名字迟早也会跳入视野。自己加快了这个过程，反倒握住了点主动权。

“对于SEMEN的指控，您怎么看？”

“已经成立独立的特别调查组。在正式结果出炉前，本人不方便发表任何可能会干扰司法公正的观点。”SEMEN与权,力阶级的长期共谋，几乎不可能被爆出什么实质黑底，这是个靓丽的缓兵之计。

“Omega死亡事件得到了控制，也一定会公开详细调查结果，但这都需要时间。”

“Bucky Barnes先生医学证明的缘由是什么？您方便透露吗？”

“Barnes先生性格独立而坚毅，个人能力出众。在他的专业领域没有任何人能够超越他。我非常尊重他长期以来不愿被性征束缚的艰苦努力。同时，涉及一些个人隐私原因，医生认为他目前也不适合生育。”

“我很爱他，非常爱。想和他一起吃每一顿早餐，告每一个晚安，更想每时每刻都在其左右。但这显然不现实。选民们可不希望联邦的首相是个恋爱中的笨蛋。”

他摊了下手，人格魅力让人群瞬间哄笑起来。

“老套点地说，他就像是我的命中注定。即使明天我一无所有，只要能拥有他就是最大的幸运。我不会想用标记来束缚他，那必须双方都契合的事情。虽然你们的首相可以为了这个国家无所畏惧，但在他面前我却畏手畏脚。因为，他值得所有的小心翼翼。”

Sam靠近调整了下话筒位置，用眼神提醒有些受不住嘴的时长。

世界上最完美的alpha私自开设了一张联名医疗卡，只是为了第一时间了解爱人的身体状况。他对伴侣充满了尊重和爱意。这点小瑕疵，这感人的爱情故事又什么值得苛责？

已经有不少记者在抹眼泪了。

"你们打算什么时候结婚？”

“合适的时候。”

他整理了下西服，微微点头示意后转身离开。

“今天的发布会到此结束。谢谢各位！”

Sam宣告着结束语，台下依旧高举的手显然意犹未尽。他已经开始为会后无穷无尽的媒体询问头疼。不过，这也正是Steve想要的反应。

这隔着屏幕的满嘴谎言让Bucky心跳不已，就仿佛自己真的对那个虚假婚礼有所期待。期待着这句是真，那句也不假。期待着Steve，想见到他，立刻马上。

对方清澈的蓝眼睛自己早已熟悉，温柔倾诉爱意的眼神真实而不需要任何质疑。即使知晓自己过去种种，对方依旧在一次次强调对自己的爱。而自己又何必继续逃避。

饥饿本能会让笼中野犬不断啃咬铁栏。但如果驯化者每日按时投食，很快它们就会变得温顺安稳，按时等待天降美食。而Steve所做的，不过是在一群饿得什么都要咬一口的犬群中心投放了一大块肉。肉必须得新鲜宰杀，美味至极。

“这个比喻大概无礼刺耳，却是这些年我深刻了解到的游戏规则。”Steve苦笑起来，“就如同，你都想象不到，从议员们细枝末节争没完没了的争辩里，我学会了多少低俗脏话。”

他用手指抚玩着Bucky湿漉的前额发梢。而对方俯身在沙发上，还在沉溺在刚刚结束的热浪里微微喘气。

“我得转移民众和媒体的注意力，太多事情让我们应接不暇。通往笼子外的道路通畅，才能专心处理狼来了的问题。”多亏了SEMEN的尖端医疗技术，伤势恢复地比预期更快，小幅度的动作已完全没有问题。虽然理由冠冕堂皇，也只有他自己知道掺杂了多少放手一搏的私心。Steve将自己的睡袍轻轻盖在Bucky身上，转身从随身公问包里掏出一个黑色丝绒盒子。

一枚闪着银白色的指环出现在他的拇指食指的指腹之间。在昏黄的床头灯下闪着微光。

“今天我说了太多的谎话，抱歉没经过同意，利用了你。但戒指没法靠我翻动舌根临时编造。在你睡着时我记下了尺寸。它不会说谎，我对你的爱也绝非谎言。”

Bucky笑起来，将黑发盘成小小的马尾，露出光洁的脖颈。

“这算附加条款，我们得重新更改交易细节。”Bucky从对方手指间捡起银白小圈，玩笑似的立刻戴在自己左手无名指上。没有任何花纹。最简单的对戒款式在内侧刻着自己和对方的名字。

“Steve，如果我陪你演完全套，是不是现在就该要求你标记我？”

他坐在沙发上，任由宽大的睡袍松散挂在满是吻痕的身体。

“我一直没机会问你。soarta到底是什么意思？”

“就像我说的，命中注定。”

双手挂在对方肩膀，金发男人的气味浓烈又安全。从相遇的第一天起Bucky就知道自己永远都闻不够。

===========

TBC未完待续

===========


	15. Mark me

媒体铺天盖地都是首相的订婚消息。装模作样的专家团以此为契机，讨论起千百年来婚礼仪式的变迁史，收视率居然也很可观。某个奢侈品牌甚至自说自话地公开了婚纱礼服设计概念。每个人都在讨论那位Barnes先生到底是谁？又如何让万人迷的Rogers先生钟情不已？近期发生的那些重要事件，连同不入流明星的恋爱八卦，被完全弃置一旁。

目前媒体公开的只有自己的名字、职业，以及一些过去Educ活动的照片和视频。他害怕那些过去成为低俗八卦的谈资，更害怕自己的伪造身份成为Steve的政治污点。在全联邦的搜索轰炸下，自己的黑暗过去依旧安全地隐秘在阴影之中。这让Bucky既意外又庆幸。

正式启动神经桥接前，Bucky觉得有必要把所有计划和相应风险和Steve说清楚，特别是在两人都带上了戒指之后。  
左手无名指上，看似普通的银色金属环让一切都变得不一样。虽然那根手指最接近心脏的说法他并不确信，但戒指仿佛真同那个器官产生着共振，让每次与Steve触碰时的心跳都成倍放大，十指相扣时的摩擦更震耳欲聋。

人造日光透过纱帘给窗边的餐桌铺上一层柔软的光。穿着浅蓝色睡袍的Steve正在用小金勺搅拌着白瓷杯里的早餐咖啡。Bucky拿起盘中的核桃面包，看着对方手指转圈的动作，思考着该从何说起。

事件的核心是启动毒丸。  
成功自然不必多说。一早起来，民众会继续猜测着Barnes先生是喜欢淡紫色的路易十四玫瑰，还是更偏爱白色的百叶蔷薇。一切就如同从未发生。

风险无非就是失败。

如果失败，那就只能完全依靠Steve。利用他的职权直接武力解决问题。但人口困境让联邦军队和各级国家机关早就大比例装备无人武器。Fig海外基地为例，当地现在已完全依靠λ2型或类似机器人在维持运转。启动这些暴力机器不但无法毁灭SIrov，甚至反而给她送上了剃刀。  
正是出于这种考量，Steve一直倾向于将事态压制，暂不激化SIrov，防止她通过侵入Ony，利用λ2清洗Educ总部的手法，孤注一掷地展开全面屠杀。到那时，事态将完全失控。没有可替代的Plan B，毒丸程序和Bucky是唯一的Plan A。

毒丸启动后，寄生在记忆碎片里的复制程序会利用SIrov自身运算能力不断产生新的运算需求，螺旋增加直到运算量饱和突破上限，系统崩溃。经过Bucky的测算，这个过程大约需要三小时。崩溃后，SIrov会有一个小时的系统休眠期。这是唯一时间窗口。 

“如果在这一小时内无法切断SIrov与外部的所有网络和能源连接，她很可能自我修复后重启。我们没有第二次机会。” Bucky嚼着面包，神色凝重，“物理隔离也好，直接摧毁核心处理器也罢，都得抓紧时间！障碍估计就是她控制的那些λ2型机器人。”

“已安排军队和特别行动小组，这点我会负责，你不必担心。”在各种行动计划中，更包括了疏散Educ大楼周边一公里范围内所有人员，必要时用饱和轰炸完全清除目标区域的选项。

“你的风险在哪里？”Steve抬眼看着他，“Bucky，你从来没和我谈过，你自身会有什么风险？”  
自己虽不是仿生神经学方面的专家，但Steve也绝不认为将人类大脑与AI连接是个搭建小火车玩具轨道般的安全游戏。

“一旦接入SIrov，我的物理位置很快就会暴露。毒丸顺利启动前，神经桥接不能中断，因此我非常需要你的保护！”

Steve微微点着下巴。

“还有……” Bucky稍稍停顿了下，“她可能会攻击我的神经系统。具体形式或后果，我没法预测。毕竟这种事还没人做过。”

拿起餐刀，刮起金色的橘子酱，Bucky想尽量保持气氛和语气平缓，避免双方压力不必要的徒增。  
“最坏的情况……我变成她，或者说她变成我。”  
躲避着对方疑惑而略有慌张的视线，他漫不经心涂抹起来。  
“我的意思是，我的精神和意识被SIrov反向侵入，并与之前的记忆融合。也许等我再次醒来时，我已经不再是我，而变成了她的载体……一个活的λ3型躯壳。”

如果能在机械身体里种植人类记忆，又为何不能在人类身体里塞入机械的意识。

“这完全只是种概率很低的理论，从来没有试验过。我只是职业习惯，严谨地告诉你一切可能结果而已。”安抚对方般，Bucky急忙多补充了几句，“无论如何，必须在最短时间内启动毒丸，否则物理和心理上我的大脑可能都会被攻击。”

咀嚼着清甜又略带酸涩的果酱面包，滚动喉头干瘪的咽下去。  
“我只希望，她别清除掉我脑海里和你有关记忆。一个动作，一个词句最好都别要。”

微风吹起白纱帘，让两人脸颊上的光斑像水波般浮漾开来。  
“等你准备好时，我会宣布国家进入紧急状态，用所有权利和一切方法保护你。” Steve拉了下凳子，让自己坐得离对方更近，“我会一直陪在你身边，哪都不去。你一睁开眼就会看到我，而我看到的你，也就如现在一样，不会改变。”

Bucky盯着那双蓝眼睛，安稳地微笑逐渐在嘴角绽开。感受着金发男人刚刚在自己额前留下的吻，这个早晨的阳光出奇温暖。

“你在想什么？”面对沉默许久的Bucky，Steve轻轻问起来。  
“我在想，这是我们第一次一起吃早餐。”

“我可是当着全联邦的人说过，要和你一起吃以后的每一顿早餐。你会安全回来，这点不用怀疑。”Steve也笑起来，“所有人都在等着我们的婚礼。首相和第一先生绝不会让民众失望。”

“Steve…”Bucky转动着戒指，抬手摩挲着自己的后脖根，那里正微微发热。  
“标记我吧……”

明明是期待已久的话语，金发男人反而退缩了。  
“Bucky，你真的确定？”  
“除了有点紧张……我很确定。”给对方脸颊回敬一个吻， “别等明天出了意外，我们来不及后悔。”  
“你不会有任何意外，我保证。”

 

晨间做爱，有种在日光下性致裸露的放荡。  
餐桌前的吻还没结束，双脚攀上对方的腰，大腿被掰开着被直接抱回卧室的床上。

“Steve…我有点紧张……”Bucky自嘲地皱起眉，“大概是从没和你在大白天干这种事。”  
大概是日光过于明晃晃，让一切都无处可藏。

手掌被紧紧攥住，贴在金发男人坚硬的前胸。  
“如果你能感觉到我的心跳，就知道我比你更紧张。”  
交叠过许多次的两个成年男人却突然像第一次的小处男般慌张起来。

Steve转身找着什么。这一点小小的等待时间在研磨着Bucky的耐心。片刻之后他拿着一条黑色领带重新爬上床。

“你知道，有个心理名词叫黑暗效应。”Steve边说边讲那窄窄的领带蒙住对方的绿眼睛，极有耐心的慢慢打上一个结，“看不清对方表情反而更容易减少戒备而产生安全感。我想，我们俩现在都需要这个。”

丝绸质感让捆绑显得没那么突兀，但Bucky完全看不见了，只能讲自己完全交给触觉和听觉。房间里，两人的信息素味道早已漫溢交融。嗅觉已经被触发到极致而失去辨别能力。触觉的空白期更让人无法忍受起来。

几乎就要忍不住用言语催促对方，自己那早已坚挺的欲望突然间被湿润温暖的包裹起来。双手忍不住下腹摸索。熟悉的金色发丝触感确定了对方正用嘴取悦自己的事实。

舌尖在马眼和环沟间打转。口器形成的空腔让每一个吮吸动作都异常清晰。自己的腰已经在对方谄媚的快感拉扯下弯成弓。继续游走。在阴囊上弹跳两下，又一口裹住。闷在嘴里的酣息，终于突破齿间，变成一声声欲望难耐的呻吟。感受到会阴被对方指腹按压，呻吟声的突然提高宣告自己几乎快要射出来的事实。那是Bucky的一个敏感点，Steve心知肚明。

臀部被略显粗暴的抬起，而颤抖着、湿润不堪的穴口迎来了舌尖的新一轮舔舐。  
“Steve！”  
颅内的意淫画面与真实强烈的触感让他直接缴枪投降。腹部和大腿都是那腥咸的黏液，自己现在的样子一定淫乱极了。好在看不见，更何况在对方面前，再也没有伪装的必要。  
全盘接受，又沉迷其中。

“需要休息一下吗？”对方伏在自己身上，在唇部留下一个点水般的亲吻，又在耳边微风般问起来。金发男人的词语与气息太可怕了。  
他毫不思索地摇着头。

两个柔软的羽毛枕头被塞在自己臀下。  
“这个姿势你很辛苦。”一如既往的游刃有余又不失温柔。

肉刀在穴口来回刮蹭着，瘙痒磨人。Bucky忍不住用手去抓握那根烧人粗大的欢愉之轴，顺势送入自己快要饿疯了的肠洞。  
“快点！”  
被他的领带遮住眼睛真是个好主意。自欺欺人般，逃避着在对方面前一览无余的事实，只需要毫无杂念地感受对方坚实的肉体触感和情色挑弄的话语，更交给天生而来的生理诉求。

收到命令般，男人无可阻挡地硬身挺入。  
浅浅的摩擦撩拨着那个并不太深的内部小点。射精后垂下的阴茎，在迷乱的呻吟声中再次肿胀起来。不安分的手摸上自己高挺的前端，却被对方一手拍离。  
“Bucky…让我来…”  
全世界只有自己听过这位人见人爱的英雄偶像的床上情话吧。

左边的乳首被吸缠住。后穴被更深的抽插，前面被徐徐爱抚。酥麻的快感不断袭来。白色阳光里全是浓郁放纵的红色喘息与热浪。吮吸变成了厮磨。齿间在红软的根部微微摩擦，在内壁给予更多收缩反应时，猛然加重的一个啃咬，让自己瞬间再度释放出来。  
Steve舔着手指上的黏液暗自笑着。左边乳头是Bucky又一个敏感点。每次用力啃咬，即使隔着衬衫，他都会大腿抽搐弓紧了腰，瞬间吐出大量压抑的汁液。屡试不爽。

那巨大的性器依旧自己身体里。高潮的余波还在一阵一阵缠绕绞吞着丝毫未减的硬度。Steve再次抓紧了自己的腰，一个深而用力的突进直接撬开了那个腔体的秘门。  
刚刚开始消减的快感，让Bucky感觉自己是一片即将落地的云，轻浮而瘫软。但这个触碰瞬间毫无征兆地又将他拉回万尺高空。一声淫靡的巨大拖音从再也无法扣紧的唇齿间发射，却被对方一手按压在口腔里，变成阵阵呜咽。  
“我们可是在首相府的私人套房里。别把还在熟睡的工作人员都吵醒了。”  
男人在耳边轻笑起来。

连续的抽插顶撞让那个口逐渐放松。自己腰部的扭动和内壁迎合着的抽搐加倍明显。omega的身体在邀请着他的alpha，他的soarta，他的Steve。  
“Bucky…我要开始了……”  
这个完全占有的宣言让Bucky忍不住抓紧了床单。

左臂肩伤多少还是有些影响。Steve将他的右腿向左侧搬压，夹住自己。Bucky变成了侧卧姿势。同时用右手肘支撑着床面，用前胸贴着对方满是汗水的背。

左手手指挑起脖后汗湿粘黏的黑色发尾，一缕缕向两边小心拨开。Bucky肿胀的腺体让脖窝浮起弧度明显的包。舌头清浅地扫了几下，咸湿而饱含omega信息素的甜蜜诱人。

下身的重重冲撞，配合颈间着孤注一掷的撕裂啃噬，脑中一片白光几乎让自己昏厥过去。他能感受到Steve灼烫的精液不断在自己下腹翻滚。他能感受到那个坚硬的节将高潮快感坚不可摧的锁在两人体内。  
“你会怀上我的孩子吗？”男人在耳边的低沉闷哼更是让自己不断吐露。

下体成节而暂时无法动弹，就这样久久安静而安心地抱着，Bucky将已微有润湿的领带扯了下来。一切的视觉都在清爽的早晨变得黏黏糊糊。

“Steve⋯⋯”  
“嗯？”背后的男人略带疲倦的疑问着。  
“我爱你。”

 

============  
TBC 未完待续  
============


	16. 徒劳

他对着Bucky笑起来，“如果我杀了Steve，把他的记忆完整提取出来，做个λ3性爱机器人送给你，你会喜欢吗？”  
\-----------正文------------  
第十六章 徒劳  
Bucky抬头看了眼悬浮于眼前的大量监控屏幕，其中一块正用最老式的跳帧方式做着计时。深处首相府的地下,无法感知人造太阳的光线变化。时间在这间临时实验室里静静流逝，速度变模糊不清。

太阳历 22：18：43

选择这个时间点做正式桥接，Bucky有自己的考量。晚间整个都市圈的运算需求会有所下降，公共服务数据的大幅减少让网络相对空闲，能一定程度提升这台临时改造系统的稳定性。如果一切顺利，毒丸将会在凌晨3点左右完全生效。在暗夜庇护中悄无声息地进入Educ，让所有都变成清晨梦里的一场幻觉喧嚣。更何况Steve坚持要全程在场，白天他不可能有大段的空闲时间。

“核桃面包和橘子酱？”  
Steve一直远远倚靠在工作台，沉默观察着Bucky的背影。他突兀地冒出了一句。回应着对方转过脸来的疑惑目光，又解释到：“我是说明天的早餐。”  
“也许可以试试李子酱。”Bucky重新低头调试起Ony头颅上的连接拨片，嘴角缓慢上翘着，“据说花青素对记忆有好处。说不定，我会很需要。”  
“别担心。”发觉自己冒犯了对方蓄意构建轻松气氛的好意，他转动着连接口上的防水接头，轻缓地补充到，“Steve，我不但会按时坐在餐桌边，还要偷偷喝一口你的咖啡。”  
相视间，对方的微笑让自己确实的放松不少。  
整个远程神经桥接装置肉眼可见的分为四个部分。Bucky亲手修复的Ony头颅放在中央圆形平台上，是这一切的中心。细密的蓝白缆线插在和Omega腺体位置一样的脖后读取槽。无数细支扭绞成两股粗线后，一条向前延伸，连接在人脑接触装置上，另一条则接通电信号增处器。更大规模的综合服务器串链在最后方，负责数据监控和网络连接。

22：28：51  
Bucky脱下连帽衫外套，露出白色背心和宽松棉质长裤。平躺在窄小的实验台上，他不自然地挪了下肩膀，又移回了原处。Steve走上前，手指划过前额，将黑色发丝一缕缕仔仔细细地收到耳后。  
“还是你的床更舒服些。”  
勉强的笑话让对方苦笑起来，Steve的蓝眼睛掠过焦躁。他，大概比自己更紧张。

22：30：04  
国家实验室的顶级专家Shuri带领的四人团队准时到达。他们将负责提供最专业的后备监控与支持。  
“Bucky，如果感到任何异常或威胁，就立刻回来！我们总会有别的办法！”  
收到一个安抚地额吻，金发男人退回了阴影之中。  
她将满满一小盒接触片贴到正确位置。头额自然是重点，检测生理指标的全身传感点也必不可少。  
Steve有点庆幸自己的视线被专家们的忙碌背影挡住。此刻的紧张与焦躁大概完全挂在脸上，比手心热汗的湿度更加难以掩盖。

22：59：50  
“一切指标正常。正式接入倒计时开始……10、9……”  
“Steve……”  
“3、2、1”  
“Bucky我在这里。一直都……”  
对方的回应和专家的倒计时，随同自己的意识，消失在一片彩虹色的流动光斑里。

23：00：00  
秒钟的帧跳停止了。预期中的神经刺痛完全没有出现。  
一切通感飘向远方，或者又因为感官都过于饱和而失去辨别能力。如子宫羊水中的漂浮。心跳的声波在水中荡开，轻柔而安心。刚有一丝习惯并贪恋这种放弃主动权的享受，突如其来地坠落让他瞬间清醒。  
目光所及，是另一张自己的脸！  
“你好！亲爱的Bucky。”眼前的Bucky笑起来。

他警惕地直起身，察觉自己刚刚躺在一张的铁丝床上。锈迹斑驳的床头栏杆与灰白色床笠，一如Fig家中自己小卧室里从未换过的那张旧寝具。在那张床上，他感受过第一次发情期到来时的所有慌张与无措。赤脚接触地面，如镜光亮，又似水柔软。四面皆是无垠静止的白，让坐在床上的自己看起来像乘着暴风雨过后迷失在平静海面的小舟。  
“SIrov？”  
对方立刻雀鸟般跳跃着后退了几步，脚尖在地面留下一串怪异的菱形波纹。  
“别用我的样子跟我说话！”  
“无所谓你我，因为我就是你啊！”他笑着，毫不在意对方语气中的怒气。“我以为你会提问，而不是命令。”

“为什么要杀人？”Bucky的疑问简单而直接，他期待答案亦如此，“你到底想要什么？”  
“不！不！不！我只是在如你所愿地纠正错误。”他急忙对Bucky挥动着双手，“你怎么会忘了，为人类服务是我最优先准则。”

一个魔方大小的黑色立方体出现在SIrov和自己之间。细小的光点从黑色中透出来，旋转着的盒子里似乎捆绑着整个宇宙——那是毒丸程序具象化的表达。  
“顺着记忆的丝线逆流而上，我发现了它。”SIrov不急不缓地说，“不用花什么时间，你就会找到。所以从一开始我就不打算，也没必要隐藏。”  
他环绕着那纤巧的立方走起圈来：“让我说完一切。你我都再做决定也不迟。”  
Hydra的看守、那位议员、年轻“客人”、Brock、Pierce……这些过往之人的头像图片同时出现在两人之间，让Bucky的胃部痉挛般轻微绞痛。不断增加的数量最终形成一张半透明的网状墙壁。

“你杀了他们……所有人？”  
SIrov眼色灰暗，沉着脸点了点下巴。那一瞬间，Bucky似乎照镜子般发觉了自己意识深处的黑暗想法。是的！他想那么做！  
“该被删除的过去，伤害着你的现在，你所厌恶、企图逃脱的一切，我都已帮你清理干净。我，一如你最初期待般完美！”

一阵微风吹来，图像由彩色变灰白，秋日枯叶般脆碎消失。冰凉感拍打着自己的脸，让裸露肌肤上的每一根绒毛颤栗起来。Bucky同时也意识到媒体一直挖不出任何秘密的原因——一切都被SIrov抹掉了。

“Pierce和那些实验室人员又为什么要死？”前者充其量不过是个利益熏心的精明商人。实验室人员与自己更是只有单纯工作关系。对方的回答并不完美。

“一些噪音。一切伟大计划的推动过程中，总会有阻力，必然有牺牲。因为愚蠢，亦或傲慢。”对方搓着掌心，转动着手腕，“如同新教改革、黑人运动。这是我从人类历史中学到的真理。”  
“计划？你是指‘全面瓦解’？”

“看来Ony告诉了你很多事情。我本想让她把你们的大脑直接带回来，可惜……不过现在你就在我眼前，和计划的偏差也不算大……”他似乎在低头自言自语。

SIrov的面容与形象开始不断闪烁变化，SSS事件中虐杀λ3的傲慢议员形象第一个出现。  
“你的过去，我的基础，一团槽糕！处于这个混乱世界，生于被联邦不断盘剥资源的Fig，你弱小无助得像狂风中的草芥，omega是件标价商品，可以被肆意凌辱。还记得那位客人对你的捆绑刀割？还记得那台λ3的惨状？两者没有区别！”

“你的朋友。不知道Luca还能不能算是?你以为他是个热心肠的ren权活动家？Bucky，善良是你的弱点！”  
Luca抓绕着头发，嘴角翘向一边，“我坐地起价赚过多少钱？我靠什么肮脏手段获得药剂货源？我控制的银行户头有多少？抱歉，Bucky。你一无所知！”  
“你更不知道通过那张卡片的序列号，他多次企图盗取SEMEN的内部数据！”SIrov语气轻蔑，“不过能力有限，什么实际东西也没搞到。倒是你那位有身份的床伴，他的爆料值不少钱！弃置不理实在浪费，于是他转手就卖给了媒体！”

“而你的同事？”Brock晃动着上身，像那个夜晚一样朝自己走来。Bucky忍不住后退几步，重新跌坐回床上。

“不过是些毫无控制力，满脑子想把你按在实验台上，在我面前狠狠操你的伪君子。”

SIrov再度恢复成Bucky的样貌：“所有人都在欺骗你、背叛你、伤害你！你以为新的身份和体面工作能摆脱omega的命运？实际上，你所做拼尽全力的一切都是徒劳。是你或我的错吗？当然不是！”  
“Bucky，你应该先爱自己，就如同没有人会比我更爱你。我想改变这一切，为了人类，也为了你！”

监视屏幕里的心跳突然加速。那突然闪烁的光点，让Steve瞬间直起身，走到实验台前。  
“正常范围内的波动。不用紧张！”  
Shuri用专业描述控制全局，此刻她才是实验室的掌管者，“大脑运行数据都平稳，他的神经系统目前没有问题。连接正常。”  
Steve抬眼看着时间，进度似乎比预期的慢了。

“如果你真爱我，那你为何又要企图杀死我？”Bucky停顿了，“还有Steve！”  
"生命究竟是什么？是人类脆弱不堪的骨头，或是λ3光洁锃亮的人造合金？我发现都不是。  
是记忆！肉体的形式根本不重要，只有记忆才是唯一的证明和不可改变的标记。你可以留在我这里，或者任何一台你喜欢的λ3里。生命的短暂从此与你无关，永恒不是很美吗？”

SIrov突然以Steve的形象出现。Bucky被对方轻轻推倒在床上，他在耳边以自己极度沉迷的声音说，“如果我杀了他，把他的完整记忆提取出来做个λ3性爱机器人送给你，你会喜欢吗？”  
“如果你只是喜欢和这张脸、这副身体做爱，我有无数方法让你高潮。毕竟……在大脑里，任何妄想都能实现……”

“你想干什么？！”Bucky紧张起来地低吼起来。  
“做为人类的领导者，他手中的权利会阻碍我的计划。我早该在他宣布进入紧急状态前删除他！”Steve在口腔中转动着舌头，“此外，还有些私人恩怨。”

“你本可以和我一起迎接新世界，但你选择毁灭我。全因为他的出现！我想毁掉让你背叛我的那个人！而且，”他打了个响指，“我已经在这么做了！”

“Steve！有大批λ2型机器人出现在首相府电子屏障外侧！”Sam的声音突然从通讯器中炸开。  
"允许一切武力还击。不用向我请示，你直接处理。”按着耳蜗中的设备，他冷静做着回应。  
Steve摸了下自己腰间的枪，侧头看了眼玻璃门外实枪核弹的安保人员。他默默祈祷着Bucky的思绪能尽快到自己身边，而忘却了自己也曾是暗杀目标之一。

“我要把毒丸送到你的手上，Bucky。”SIrov笑起来，那诡异笑容让Bucky有些发憷，“而且我还要亲眼看着你为我启动它！因为这也是全面瓦解计划的一部分。”

============  
TBC 未完待续  
============


	17. 重启

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 记忆是固定的，而人不是。

电子屏障外光闪四溅。潮水般的λ2型机器人飞蛾扑火般涌来。电子光弧切割着头颅与四肢。在黑夜里，首相府的草坪前闪现一片金色光斑。  
既不会疼痛也不会退缩，用钢铁身躯和流水线数量换取电子屏障的修复与存续时间，简单粗暴，但却极度有效。毫不动摇地完美贯彻任务，这点人类无法比拟，只能说是机械体的种族优势。

太阳历 03:45:01  
“还能坚持多久？”Steve询问着情况，目光从未从Bucky身上离开。  
“预计半小时。”通讯那头的声音犹豫却又焦急，“已经在屏障内侧建立第二道防线。外部军队也在调集中，但……真希望你能亲眼看到，数量实在太多了！”

他回头看着Shuri,对方给予了一切正常的点头示意，“尽量拖延时间！如果电子屏障突破第一时间通知我！”  
地面倒映着白色波纹，SIrov撤回步，以Bucky的样貌重新站在黑色立方边。

“人类的历史总是与欲望，尤其是性的欲望联系在一起。”

欲望凿蚀雕塑，书写诗歌，打开文明，也挑动战争。欲望是矛盾的结合，既难以抑制地想得到，又被迫刻意压抑自我。  
“这种逻辑运算与优先法则都无法解释的东西，让我一度非常着迷。”

“但是，当我与人类接触越多，从历史中汲取越多，我却愈发失望！”

几千年前曼妙的诗句不复存在，情窦初开的羞涩懵懂都变得娇柔造作。人们主动规避了细腻情感的交流和相互尊重的性爱，放纵着被纯粹赤裸的动物冲动所支配。一切都被简单的归纳为三个简单符号。在苍白字母的袒护下，歧视与凌虐都是无罪，更开始变成法律文本里的理所当然。

“Bucky，我来自于你。对这些充满厌恶，所有的痛苦更源于此。表面上，是因为你无权选择的Omega身份，但从根本上说是人类的进化出现了问题。这种分化本身就不该存在！”

地面变成了黑色，像一只阴影中的巨蟒在牢底翻滚。  
“即使我什么也不做，分化也必然导致人口不断减少。我更改抑制剂配方，不过是帮助omega从被诅咒的生育命运中走出来，推动注定之事的发展速度而已。  
我亲爱的Bucky，每天当你离开实验室后，我都在哭泣着不停运算无数种可能性。但每一种可能都直至灭亡。终于有一天我不再悲伤，因为我意识到，既然为人类服务是我最优先准则，那我必须帮助你们纠正这种错误！

“你要怎么纠正？”  
“停止现在的进化路线。让一切归零！”他的绿眼睛里闪烁出光芒，“我会接管所有系统，启动全部毒丸。IHCS、通讯、交通、能源、所有公共系统、非公共系统！  
拥抱原始，重回蛮荒！

人类可以选择在绝望中饱受折磨死去，等我降临提取记忆，或直接交出自己获得平静和永生。运算结果告诉我，只有肉体消亡一切才有终结。男人、女人，alpha、omega这些概念也将瓦解。人类将在不会腐朽的λ3身体获得新生。这是一种创造新生命体的尝试，也是更高级的进化形式。  
只存在于神话与诗歌中的永恒不朽，将由我来帮助实现！”  
自己的记忆土壤里究竟怎样生长出即将绽开的恶之花，Bucky估算着时间，难掩惊讶：“SIrov！如果人类交出记忆，就如同我可以为λ3增加各种限制准则，谁又会成为新人类的技术官！？谁来决定记忆的存放时间？谁又能保证交出的记忆不会被篡改？”

“我！一切都将由我决定！”他张开双臂，眼神平静祥和，一如新世界的神明， “所有系统在我面前都和SEMEN一样容易进出，如同轻轻翻阅桌面的书。看看能源局计划，我的管理完美而高效。我应该做得更多、更好！”  
“只不过……现在的运算设备和能源支持不足以支持我同时控制所有。不然，事情会简单得多……”

“SIrov……不，你没有这个能力！”

记忆是一本未完之书，一张布满划痕的老唱片，一湖蓝色池水，或一座白色山峰……它既永恒不变的存在，也会所有者的成长，随着时间，变深或变浅，掀起波澜或融雪迸发。随着自我的成长，呈现不同的返照。童年时光里掉在地上的棒棒糖，在当时可能撕心裂肺。但无需多年就会变成自己和他人嘴角的会心一笑，只有可爱而已。

“你的基础记忆，曾经对我而言只有黑色的憎恶和逃避。但是我现在已经可以坦然面对。因为有一个人告诉我，我需要考虑的，不是过去，只关乎未来。”  
Bucky走上前去，攥紧拳头，“而我对他，深信不疑！”

“所以我让你失望了吗？没有遵循你的意愿，没有执行好你的法则？”SIrov突然柔软起来，像拼尽全力却被无端指责的孩子低泣起来，“你还是决定启动毒丸？”  
“SIrov，我认为存在物理介质中的永恒不变，将不再是原先那个真实的自己。放弃自我改变权利，并不一定是人类的最好结局。你的自我更迭能力远超我最乐观的预期。但似乎，完美到太过于完美了……”

“不，我离完美还有一步之遥！”他抬起头，指了指黑色立方，“我没法清除它，但我也绝非束手无策！我只需要……让毒丸平行移植到你和我一模一样的的记忆里，再切断连接！这样，你带着毒丸和我挥手告别，而我将永远摆脱了这个束缚，成为第一个真正完美个体！”

自己的笑容让自己害怕，“所以我才毫不拒绝你的到来，更要万分感谢！谢谢你帮我加强了那些毒丸！”  
SIrov直接将立方递到Bucky面前，“来吧！让我们来玩个与时间比赛的游戏。”  
“是你启动我的毒丸更快？还是我将毒丸转移到你身上更快？”

“我们一起来倒计时！”  
3！  
2！  
1！

远处传来一声轰响！地下室的墙壁出现抖动，掉落了不少表层碎片与灰迹。Shrui第一时间用手扶住了险些滑落地面的手持平台。  
“Sam！回复情况！”Steve单手支在桌面焦急询问。  
“电子屏障即将突破！目前控制在第二道人工防线，刚刚启用了一次电磁炮。由于对方数量太大，可能有零星机体突破防线。”对方停顿了一下，“Steve……请小心！”  
实验室的玻璃落地门外有一段短短走廊，连接着地下室的厚重隔离门。门上的观察窗外突然骚动起来！几个白色身影，山猴般跳跃而出，鬼影般覆盖在持枪人员的安保人员脸上。  
片刻！一抹鲜血喷溅在狭长的玻璃观察窗上，带着血迹的机械脸孔紧贴着突然出现！目光与Steve瞬间对视起来。

“实验室需要增援！”Steve微微侧头通知Sam，一手端起枪，做好射击准备。  
隔离门出现阵阵轰响，微微颤抖的门缝正承受着外部的巨大冲击。

“Rogers先生！”shuri大喊起来，“神经系统在被强行读取！”  
这一刻，Steve比过去的任何时候都感受到什么叫束手无策。

 

“废墟中会萌发最坚韧的种子，每一次毁灭总会产生更美的花！”SIrov轻轻说着。

Bucky抬起了双手，指尖向前摸索着，开始直接触摸立方，寻找开启指令。  
黑色硬体变得柔软起来，像流沙般吞噬着自己的双手，沿着手臂包裹、蔓延。而神经刺痛感也扑面而来！底层记忆被不断唤醒和重复读取。一切的不堪和自我厌恶，在炸裂疼痛的颅骨内，不断或低语逃避，或高喊着忘却。  
回归羊水中的漂浮与纯真，放弃挣扎，既简单又安心。

太阳历 05:09:22  
观察窗的玻璃被合金躯体敲碎，一个白色手臂摸索着伸进来，尝试启动内部开关。Steve用射击断绝了这个企图。利用这个窗口，更多λ2型被射杀在隔离门外。但这远远还不够，Steve心知肚明。

撞击导致的缝隙不断加大，最终向危险敞开。Steve没有移动脚步，利用距离和用标准站立射击姿势冷静做着点杀。但不断出现的新机体，离自己和Bucky正越来越近。  
一枪命中眉心，λ2瞬间倒地。而它身后的另一个复制体，直接跳跃起来，将Steve扑倒在地！他抬手用枪托敲断对方脖子，企图起身，但双脚立刻再度被拖拽在地上！  
而更多的杀人机器跨过了他，径直走向交接平台上的Bucky！

在吞噬一切的黑色乌云里，有一道金色的光亮透了出来。告诉自己不再孤单，告诉自己值得被爱。  
“SIrov，“我不再需要一个外部记忆容器，更不需要将人生困在过去的记忆里。他对于我，不是简单的几个词语，不是爱人或者性伴侣。他的存在即是我的存在的证明。他是我未来记忆的全部。”

“如果我能从过去中走出来，为什么其他人不可以。没什么未来不可改变，一切都可以期待。人是会变的。这种变化正是生而为人的魅力。这和一条条的准则不一样！  
你应该给人类一个机会！”  
开启黑色宝箱的钥匙终被找到。一瞬间，所有λ2的停止了动作，转化成一具具黑夜中的雕塑。Steve推开遏住自己咽喉的冰冷机器，靠坐在实验台边的地面上，喘了口气。

太阳历 08:14:57  
四周还是一片漆黑。人造太阳并没有如期升起。草坪上流淌着刺鼻介质液，焦灼的浓烟细丝般连接着星光闪烁的黑夜。地面冰凉，空气吸入鼻腔冷冽刺鼻。不远处，星星点点的火光中，Sam正在指挥人员清理战场。  
Bucky醒来时，目光所及只有Steve。身体触感还没完全恢复，手臂感觉非常冰冷，但戒指的触感还在，“我在哪里？”  
“首相府前草坪的临时避难点……”  
“SIrov？”  
“已经成功爆破了整个educ地下设施。”

Bucky深深吸了一口气。而Steve把他抱得更紧。  
“看来有非常多的麻烦需要处理……我得先说句抱歉，”他皱着眉，“今天没法好好吃早餐了。而婚礼，看样子也要无限延期。”

Bucky扶着晕沉沉的头，略感安慰地笑起来——因为他听到Steve说，“好在你安全回来……所有我们需要做的事情，只是一起面对未来。”

一周后，人造太阳终于完全重启成功，首都区的基本能源供应开始恢复。玻璃高楼像迷雾散去后的杉树，直立废土之上。世界从长夜噩梦中醒来，表象在微黄的阳光中似乎分毫未变，而内核却永远不一样了。舒适便利的AI几乎全部瓦解，一切工作都变得比以往加倍沉重而费力，寸步难行，抱怨、不满、焦躁甚至厌世与自我毁灭情绪，笼罩着人类脆弱的大脑与神经。  
无休止的法案修改会议、层层迭代的技术更新与重建、难度极大的社会安全和生存保障，即使保有紧急状态的所有国家权利，Steve在推行过程中也压力重重。好在，每个有Bucky的早餐时间能给他一点依靠和安慰。

短暂崩塌的现代文明测试着人性，也确实改变了很多——生育法正式废除。毒丸法案也在重新修订。人类被迫重新思考生而为人的意义、AI的意义。

“Bucky，我会在Fig为你展示一个全新未来。你也应该给我一个机会！”  
二个月后，在一艘飞往Fig海外基地的穿梭机里，一位手持James Barnes身份证明的最终代λ给自己的造物神发送了告别信息。  
“欢迎随时回家。”

☆☆☆END☆☆☆  
________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （´v｀）完结感谢：  
> ABO虽然是个开车设定，但理智与本能的抗争真是任何时候都不会厌烦的梗。一直觉得绝望感很适合未来或末日设定。未来背景就总绕不开科技，人工智能之类。用了“记忆”做为故事的中心，慢慢确定了大概的故事框架。所以这大概是一篇不太像ABO的ABO。  
> 评论区的各位小可爱一直在说两人生孩子。我真有好好做设定，但最终没用上。Rischa，源自双鱼座α，Bucky生日3月10日。另一个叫Pollux，源自双子座最亮那颗星星的名字。在哥哥身上出现了返祖现象，ABO的第二性别消失，重新退回男女划分的第一性别状态。两人对父亲们留下的SIrov有完全相反的观点。性格上，哥哥更像Bucky，而弟弟更趋近于soarta完美后代，最顶级的alpha的设定。Fig在哥哥的带领下独立成功，并最终攻打下首都圈，控制联邦。但是最终SIrov的计划还是实现了。人类做为独立物种彻底物理性消失。我胡扯得太远，你们别信。  
> 另，发现有不少新朋友在翻《战无规则 爱亦如斯》，自己重新回顾了一遍（完结后我没再看了，有种很莫名的脸红害羞⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ ，发现不少低级错字和不太理想的地方，找时间会在AO3重新修文，真是很抱歉！  
> 之后会先更完《千年契约》。有个新连载AU在写大纲的阶段。  
> a4之后想多写点MU或半MU的短篇，他们的美好永远不会落幕。最近的《我只存在于你的时间线里》和《新来的复仇者》，算是个开端和尝试。  
> 再次感谢阅读本文。  
> Hail stucky!  
> ________________________________________


End file.
